Wilde's Requiem
by Michelle Micky
Summary: Treize is a teacher, Wufei is a good student, Zechs is an artist. For now, PG13. A 13x6, 13x5, 13x5x6 fic, eventually, but right now it's just kind of cute and fluffy, with 1x2 and 3x4. Why do I fell like I'm in a math class?
1. Monday Part One: Class Clowns

**Wilde's Requiem**  
  
Gwing AU: it's in a school  
  
Disclaimer: You know very damn well Gwing and all of its characters do not belong to me. Stop rubbing it in! Warnings for OOCness and some Kawaii-ness and humor, Relena bashing, child abuse to Duo, (not really but he will be smacked in the head a lot, the little cutie) ...there's also a warning for shonen-ai,  
future mild yaoi-ness and flirting with underage students.  
  
-Note- some changes to this and following chapters were made. Nothing major, just corrections. But it should read better, I hope.

* * *

**Monday Part One: Class Clowns (more of prologue actually.)**

* * *

Treize Khushrenada sighed while looking into his lesson book. "Class, open your books to page 183, Chapter seven, Literature and Controversy."  
  
"Hey Fei," whispered Duo Maxwell as he tried to stick his pencil in the Chinese boy's ear. An already angry Wufei Chang turned in his seat and slapped the pencil out of Duo's hand. The pencil flew and landed on Quatre's notebook.  
  
Quatre turned in to the boys, "Quit it you two, before Mr. Khushrenada sees you acting up!"  
  
Trowa shook his head and continued to write his notes.  
  
Duo grinned. "You worry too much Quatre, besides, Wufei likes the pencil."

Wufei turned red and sighed trying to concentrate on his note taking and the lesson. "Heero," Wufei asked turning to the Japanese boy behind, "Please put your flea-ridden dog's leash back on!" Duo frowned and looked to Heero for his defense. Heero was looking in his pockets. "Nope left it at home, sorry Fei." Quatre and Wufei snickered at the retort.  
  
"Achem." The five boys looked up to their teacher's angry, yet charming and sophisticated look.

"Gentlemen, do tell me you are simply discussing the tragedy in the Ballad of Goal, yes?" Duo shook his head no and the others promptly slapped the sides of his head.

Treize frowned, "Boys if you wish to pass this class, I suggest you actually pay attention." He rested a hand on Wufei's shoulder. "I expect better from you, our poet laureate, Mr. Chang."  
  
Wufei blushed and turned back to his book. "Yes sir, Mr. Khushrenada." The teacher smiled and went back to his desk. Wufei sat blushing until Duo notice. "Oh look who has a crush on the teacher."

The Chinese boy growled and snapped his pencil in two. "Shut up Maxwell!"  
  
Heero sighed, "Stop it Duo. You know he'll try to kill you when the bell rings." Duo shook his head, "Please, half pint isn't trying anything today, he has to stay after class to smooch with the teacher."

Quatre started turning red. "Give it up Duo. you're going to get us in trouble."

Trowa jumped in, "Come on Quatre, you know that's his overall goal."  
  
"Gentlemen," said the teacher, "Am I boring you over there?"

Quatre quickly shook his head. "No sir. Of course not, right Wufei?"

Wufei shook his head, "We're not bored sir, we're listening."

Mr. Khushrenada walked back over and removed Wufei's glasses, "Are you lying to me, Mr. Chang."

Wufei was staring up into sapphire orbs trying not dribble on himself, "Um, sorry."  
  
The teacher replaced the boy's glasses. "Thank you for simply telling the truth, Mr. Chang. Mr. Maxwell, you have detention. Mr. Yuy, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Winner will accompany you." He started back over to his desk. "Mr. Chang, I believe you were staying after school anyway for tutorial?"

Wufei pushed his glasses up, and tried to ignore the very annoyed sighs from his comrades. "Yes sir."

* * *

TBC  
  
Micky: This whole thing has gone through a little formatting change some corrections, enjoy ; I hope.  
  
Thank you Anonymous reviewer for reviewing this chapter.


	2. Monday Part Two: Lunch

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ it's in a school  
  
Monday Part Two: Lunch  
  
*********************  
  
"Man I can't believe that happened," said Quatre pouting outside the cafeteria. Trowa shrugged. "When you socialize with someone like Duo, what do you expect?" Quatre laughed at Duo's sour face for the comment. Duo frowned, "And just what does that mean!" Heero tugged on Duo's braid, leading the boy into the cafeteria. "It means you're an evil little bastard, but we talk to you anyway."  
  
Duo pulled his braid loose and sat down. "Whatever!" He looked over Wufei's blushing face. "Besides, it's Wufei's fault." Wufei snapped, "What! It was because of your stupid jokes, you fool!" Duo sat back looking sly as ever while Quatre politely covered his ears, not wanting to hear their argument. Wufei slammed his fist on the table and the two boys started exchanging insults until Heero politely slapped the side of Duo's head, "You clown. Shut up."  
  
Trowa did the same to Wufei. "You're upsetting Quatre, apologize you two." Wufei slid his fruit cup over to Quatre, "Sorry Quatre, I forgot." Quatre wiped his eyes. "I'm okay. You two are so funny some times." Trowa shook his head. "They are not, Duo is just an ass. Literary." Duo stood up and shook his head. "I'm not the only one!" Wufei jumped up and grabbed Duo by the collar. "Maxwell! You idiot!"  
  
While the two continued their stare down, the blonde boy was trying to block out the fighting. Then finally, Quatre snapped. "Stop yelling!!!" The whole cafeteria turned and stared at him. Quatre sat back down and ate his cherry. Duo took a deep breath, "Well whatever. It's not like I can't yell at him later or anything, huh Wu?" Wufei frowned and turned his head. "Shut up or I'll come back over there!"  
  
Duo waved his hand and batted his eyes, and in a small feminine voice squealed, "Oh I'm so scared." He grabbed Heero's shoulders, "Oh protect me from the angry little China boy. He means me harm mister." Heero yanked loose. "Be quiet. For just five minutes. Please even." That sort of request can gain attention.  
  
Trowa and Wufei took out their wallets. Wufei pulled out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to Quatre, who always held the money when the others would bet. Wufei smirked, "I bet he can't go for one minute being quiet." Trowa nodded, "I bet two minutes if he's eating."  
  
Heero pulled his wallet out, "Some faith, I bet three minutes if we can get Hilde over here. He always shut up to hear her talk." Quatre put the thirty dollars in his pocket and went to the lunch line and came back with two slices of pizza. Then he left to another table and pulled out the talkative girl Heero had mentioned.  
  
Hilde sat beside Duo and started to explain how her driving test went and why the instructor must be an alien. "So then he starts screaming in this crazy language!" Hilde giggled, "Oh man and then."  
  
Quatre was keeping time, "Forty seconds. He was praying in Hebrew." Hilde stopped for a second. "Yeah I guess so but," she stopped as she heard Duo laugh. Duo couldn't help himself, "Ah boy! Hilde you scared Mr. Rankin to Death! He was so scared he had to pray to get out of the car!"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Fifty-three seconds," and handed the money over to Wufei. Heero slapped Duo's head. "I had only a little faith in you and I just lost it to Wufei." Trowa sucked his teeth and but his wallet away. "Figures he say something. He only ate one slice of pizza."  
  
Duo rubbed the side of his head and looked at a happy Wufei. "Hey aren't ya gonna share, I won ya that money." Wufei put the money away. "If you wanted to share the money with someone, you'd have kept your mouth shut for Heero."  
  
Heero leaned on the table with crossed arms. "What the hell makes you think he'd have gotten any money?" Duo pouted after hearing that. He turned back to Hilde. "What are you doing tonight?" Heero sighed and walked away. The girl smiled, "Nothing yet, why?" Duo started running his braid end through his fingers. "I was thinking I could come over and watch TV and stuff."  
  
The Chinese boy rolled his eyes as he caught on to the situation. "God Duo, can you be any more obvious." Quatre laughed, "I guess he's having a Relena moment." Hilde kissed Duo on the cheek and went back to her table. Duo looked around for Heero and saw him over by Relena. "Ah, man! He is so mean! He's making a date with Relena!"  
  
Trowa looked back. "That usually means he's making a date with all her preppy little friends too." Wufei laughed at the look disgust that had spread across Duo's face. The braided boy shook it off, "Oh whatever. She just some bratty, rich snob with nothing better to do."  
  
A throaty 'Achem' came from across the table. Duo looked over to Quatre's glare. "No offense Kat. You're not like Relena. You are a real down to earth guy and well brought up with etiquette and a noble air." Wufei laughed aloud, "Great, Duo used big words.  
  
*****************  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks Sabrina-fowler, and anonymous reviewers for reviewing. 


	3. Monday Part Three: Detention

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ Duo gets slapped a lot in this story  
  
Cherries  
  
Monday Part Three: Detention  
  
*********************  
  
After having something like a normal day, apart from the quiet since Duo and Heero decided not to talk to each other, the boys re-met. Just after the last class, Quatre fell down some stairs on his way to the lockers and Trowa had to carry him to the Nurse. Either way, the day passed with only a little excitement. The first to meet inside of Mr. Khushrenada's classroom was Wufei and Mr. Khushrenada himself.  
  
"Good afternoon," said Wufei as he walked over to his desk and unpacked some books. "I think the others said they'd be here shortly. Quatre had a little accident." Mr. Khushrenada sighed, "I bet it was all Duo's fault." Wufei shook his head, "Nah, actually, he just fell down the stairs trying to get his books. He has really weak arms, I think."  
  
Mr. Khushrenada walked over Wufei and took the boy's glasses off, which caught Wufei's attention. "That's very interesting Mr. Chang, or can I perhaps call you, Wufei?" Wufei swallowed. "Ah, Wufei is alright, Mr. Khushrenada." The elegant professor of literature raised an eyebrow, "Oh but my dear Wufei, please call me Treize, with the same courtesy of course."  
  
//"I can't believe he is talking to me like this,"// thought Wufei.  
  
"Yes sir, Treize." Said the blushing young man. He would be seventeen this year, maybe the teacher was younger than he had first assumed.  
  
Wufei mentally slapped himself. //"Right, and he's still in a teaching position! Nope. It's your overactive imagination." //  
  
Treize stood up. He had heard something from the hallway. "I believe that would be your friends, including a Mr. Winner." One could hear the boy screaming a little as Trowa tried to get him to walk with the crutches. "Trowa! Stop! It hurts!"  
  
Duo laughed and helped Quatre, "Like he hasn't heard that before, huh?" Heero slapped the back of Duo's head. "You idiot!" Duo ran into the classroom with his back turned to Heero, and his eyes shut. "I'm not talking to you Heero Yuy, kiss my ass you son of bitch!" Duo kept talking and walking with his eyes shut, until he ran face first into an obstacle.  
  
"Oh hi there Mr. Khushrenada." Treize stepped back and folded his arms. He really couldn't stand this one. "Good afternoon Duo. Take your seat and shut your mouth, now." Duo nodded then ran over to his desk. Treize was a very tall teacher. Something about height commanded him a little, only a little.  
  
Heero walked in, "So don't talk to me. Save my ears from bleeding you stupid bitch." He stopped by Treize and nodded to this young teacher. "Hi Mr. Khushrenada." Then Heero sat down beside Duo. The boys exchanged glowers then turned away from each other.  
  
Quatre sighed at the sight. "Good afternoon Mr. Khushrenada, may I sit between those two?" Treize nodded, "You as well Mr. Barton." Treize walked back to his desk and pulled out four books. "Your assignment is simple for today gentlemen. Read the first three chapters of this book and for extra homework write an summary of it, don't forget it has to be more than three pages, front and back."  
  
Heero sighed, but accepted the work. Quatre beamed, "Is this a good book in your opinion Mr. Khushrenada?"  
  
Treize smiled at Quatre, "Yes I believe it is. I almost forgot your interest in Alexander the Great. This is a marvelous and well written novel on him Mr. Winner." Quatre smiled back. Duo rolled his eyes. "Please, a boring history of Alexander the Great? Why!"  
  
Wufei frowned, "Its not boring Maxwell! It's very well written! One might think that an blood-liking idiot like yourself would appreciate the war descriptions!" Duo beamed. "Blood! Cool!"  
  
The class became quiet for a while as the boys read. Wufei was doing a separate writing assignment for a contest. Treize came and stood behind him, looking over the boy's shoulder. "How adorable, your handwriting is very elegant Wufei. It's like artwork."  
  
He leaned down with a red pen, "But here's a mistake, and." he whispered quietly in his ear. "I just happen to be very fond of artists." Wufei's glasses slipped down his nose. He looked up at his teacher. "... t-thank you sir." He could hear Duo snickering to the side.  
  
Treize left the room for a moment and later stuck his head in, "Oh um... Wufei you're the only one actually free. Can you help me in here a moment?" Wufei hadn't heard the first part, but looked up and nodded. While he walked past the others, Duo whistled, "Whoopee. huh Fei-Fei."  
  
Wufei made sure Treize wasn't looking to the side, and slapped Duo on the side of his head. "You're so stupid Maxwell!" Then he walked away, coolly at first, but slipping a little at the end.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "Damn shame."  
  
Wufei walked into the crowded back room. Treize was at the end of it, looking up. "Come here would you. You're the smallest and I think you could get up there with a little more grace than myself." He was looking up at the top shelf. I think you just have to climb up a few steps and then you could reach it, that box. Don't worry about falling child, I'll hold you."  
  
Wufei swallowed then, with Treize directly behind him, he tried climbing up to the top. The first shelf was shaky, but he kept going. He felt Treize holding his waist. That made the boy's body shiver a little. The slight shudder made his small foot slip on a step and he fell down. Treize caught Wufei and held him close in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright child?" Asked Mr. Khushrenada with a concerned look, somewhat slyly. Wufei started to sit up, letting his glasses slip and very honestly asked, "Are you going to kiss me sir?"  
  
Treize smiled, thought a moment and stood Wufei up. "Not unless you want me to, after class... outside of the school. Of course that couldn't be arranged though." He pulled Wufei's glasses off. "That wouldn't be very moral... would it little Posey?" Wufei swallowed and nodded. "It would be okay if I consented, sir."  
  
Treize shook his head. "I'm afraid my little prince wouldn't agree with that. He's ever so careful of me. I wish I could give him something else to play with. He's a marvelous musician... he can make the most beautiful music from any instrument."  
  
Wufei frowned. //"He would be dating... a rock star." //  
  
Wufei gulped again. "Sorry if I misunderstood sir." He started to walk away but Treize grabbed his arm, gently. "Of course. One hates to be wrong when one's so very intelligent. Unless of course they're right... and can't be told so."  
  
Wufei looked and smiled. "I think you can reach that shelf, you are a lot bigger than me, in height." Treize smiled back, reached up and pulled down the box. "You can't determine that yet I'm afraid." Wufei felt his cheeks light up. A rosy blush started across his face. He noticed Treize had winked at him and turned away. The boy turned around, shook off a wave horny intent and walked away.  
  
Treize admired the shaky, walking figure for a moment. //"How adorable." //  
  
Wufei walked back to his seat and tried to continue his work as if nothing had happened.  
  
Duo watched as the Chinese boy sat completely composed and started writing. //"This is easy enough. The first page is a little boring but it's interesting." //  
  
Duo looked at his own blank sheets of paper, then to the others. Quatre was still reading and with a smile.  
  
Trowa looked a little bored was already writing. //"Hn. Speed reader." //  
  
Heero was quietly sleeping on the side. //"Awww, the jerk does have his cute moments." //  
  
Duo looked back at the stoic boy in front of him. He took notice to Wufei's hair. //"It's longer. The bastard trying to outdo me!" //  
  
Duo couldn't help himself. He leaned over and pulled Wufei's ponytail loose. Wufei hadn't noticed until several dark locks of hair cascaded over his glasses. "Maxwell!!!!"  
  
**************************  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks again, anonymous reviewers. 


	4. Monday Part Four: After School

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ Zechs is not a rock star, he's a god!  
  
Cherries  
  
Monday Part Four: After School  
  
*********************  
  
Walking home the boys hadn't spoken much. Heero was still sleepy and not looking forward to the rest of his night. Duo was still mad at Heero, so when Hilde pulled over with her car, he left with her. Heero yawned, "I'm tired. See you guys later." The ruffled haired boy walked off in the direction of Relena's parked car and the group of preppy young girls beside it.  
  
Quatre shook his head and limped on with his crutches. Trowa was carrying Quatre's books and walked ahead of the little group until he noticed Wufei lagging behind. Quatre followed Trowa's eyes to Wufei. The youngest boy was leaning against a tree and twirling a strand of hair in his fingers. The wind calmly brushed against his loose strands of ebony while he stared up at the sky.  
  
Quatre giggled, "Cupid." A heavy sigh from Trowa signaled Quatre to keep walking onwards to his apartment. "Trowa you want to just leave him?" Trowa looked back, and then shook his head. "He knows the way. Besides you shouldn't stay on that leg. Come on." Quatre shrugged and kept on. The last person he wanted to pick a fight with was Trowa. The two walked on towards Quatre's apartment, which served as the boys 'clubhouse'.  
  
Wufei watched the two move on towards the apartment and sighed. //"That's not fair Mr. Khushrenada. To play like that... you jerk." //  
  
His attention was soon centered on a beautiful blue corvette pulling up to the front of the school. Treize walked over to meet the beautiful blonde driver of the amazing car.  
  
//"I see then. That must be the musician. Of course he'd be beautiful and perfect. I wonder why you've been flirting with me, when you have that to come home to." //  
  
The car backed around and stopped in front of Wufei. Treize sat in the passenger seat and the young blonde driver occupied himself with adjusting his mirror.  
  
Treize smiled and folded his arms. He put on his best 'serious teacher look.' "Well, it's after school now Mr. Chang. Do your parents know where you are?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, and then in a beautiful voice, "Could you be anymore obvious Treize. How lame." Treize hushed his partner and looked back to the boy. "I should introduce you. This is Milliard Peacecraft. You already know his sister, Relena."  
  
Wufei gasped, "Really? You look nothing alike!" Milliard removed his sunglasses, revealing a stunning pair of Icelandic blue eyes. "Oh, really. I hadn't noticed. Actually, she takes more after our mother, but unfortunately I look exactly like my father."  
  
Treize laughed. "It's not unfortunate, you're very beautiful." Milliard sighed. "Oh? Then why are trying to have me pick a kid up for you?" Treize laughed again and got out of the car. "This my darling prince, is no ordinary kid. You said you needed some new lyrics and whatnot for that song of yours, well I just happen to have found a very good writer for you."  
  
Milliard smiled, which seemed like a beam of glorious light to Wufei and said, "Really. Then do get in Mr. Chang." The young blonde put his shades back on. Treize opened the side door to let him slide in the back. Treize bowed, "Do get in. I'll explain when we get there, Posey."  
  
Wufei frowned. //"Posey?" //  
  
He sat in, a bit reluctantly but he got in. "Alright, Mr. Khushrenada, but no promises. If I have to call the police, I might." Treize laughed remembering their earlier conversation as he sat in beside Milliard. "Don't worry Wufei. I won't do anything you don't consent to."  
  
Wufei sat quiet while Milliard drove off. //"Beautiful car! I'd like a chance to take it for a ride." //  
  
He was leaning on the door to look at the road go by. Treize snapped, "Careful child! Do put on your seatbelt!" Wufei came off the edge, shaken by the tone of Treize's voice, and buckled up. "Sorry sir." Milliard laughed, pulling into a stoplight. "Really Treize. You can't make a proposal if you sound like such a horrible teacher." Treize rolled his eyes, "My darling Milli, I am a horrible teacher. I kept students for detention today, didn't I Posey." He looked back at Wufei.  
  
Wufei raised his eyebrow at the foreign name. //"Who the hell is Posey?" //, thought the boy.  
  
Milliard took notice of Wufei's confused look. "Don't mind him child." The blonde driver turned the car into a quiet neighborhood. "He always gives people odd or embarrassing nicknames. Mine couldn't be any worst."  
  
Treize was frowning. "I do not give out horrible names to everyone!" The car stopped in front of a lovely three-storied house. Treize watched as Milliard calmly went over the side and opened the house door. "You do too, Treize," he said beckoning Wufei to follow. Wufei shook his head. He wasn't sure about hopping over the edge of his teacher's car. Instead he walked out after Treize.  
  
Treize took Wufei's hand and walked him inside. The three stood in the hallway opening to the lovely front room of the house. Wufei held his breath. "Wow." Treize continued to hold the boy's hand. "Lovely isn't it? He designed it." Treize pointed to Milliard who was already sitting on the big white overstuffed sofa adjacent to an attractive glass coffee table adorned with two picture frames and an angel statuette.  
  
Wufei sat opposite of Milliard on another sofa and looked around the beautiful room. It was pretty simple, but the comfortable lighting and the white and rose furniture adorned it beautifully. The stereo system to his right was big enough to be in any bachelor's pad and the original artwork of young men was astounding.  
  
Wufei walked up to one looked closely for the artist's signature. He found none. "Who did those paintings, Mr. Khushrenada?" Treize was in the neat little kitchen to the side getting tea. Treize answered, "Those were done by the artist opposite you my boy."  
  
Milliard smiled modestly. "I've given that up Treize, now all I do is write my music. But I have a difficult time writing lyrics you see." Wufei nodded. There was a chance of this offer really being honest. "I see then. So you just want me to help with writing the lyrics."  
  
Milliard pouted. "I'm not sure about Treize's intents, but that's all I wanted." Treize laughed as he came out with the tea tray. "Oh do be quiet Milli!" He offered a cup to Wufei and smiled. "Surely you could forgive my behavior otherwise."  
  
Milliard sat his cup down, "Excuse me. What behavior." He looked in Wufei's direction. "Did he do something to you, boy?" Wufei gulped and looked off to the ceiling, then back a Milliard. "No sir." Milliard frowned and roughly punched Treize's shoulder. "You bastard! How could you!"  
  
Treize rubbed his now offended arm. Looking off to space he asked, "What are you talking about my Prince. I didn't hear him say anything." He smiled innocently.  
  
Wufei couldn't help but let out a giggle, which caught Milliard's attention. "Fine then. Lets set up an appropriate date to meet again. I'm dreadfully tired as it is from rehearsal. Treize be a dear and clean up here. Thank you darling." The young blonde removed his jacket and started for the stairway and stopped. "Do not flirt with him please, Treize." He went on and left the two alone.  
  
Treize smiled slyly, as if he hadn't heard a word from Milliard. "Well then darling. Do you want a ride home or what?" Wufei hadn't heard. He was quite lost in thought.  
  
//"I could always just say 'no' and walk out, but if I agree... I could show up here for a while... I think. No, that's not it. Yes it is. Just some work right? No, that's not it. I suppose I could just sit here and be quiet... Where'd he go?" //  
  
Wufei was finally looking up, but Treize had moved. "Something wrong," said Treize from beside the nervous child. Wufei was taken aback. "You, how'd you get over there?" Treize teased. "I'm checking you out what do you think." Wufei blushed and turned his head. "But your... um... he said to just take me home, or was that you... I mean... " Treize leaned over and ran his fingers through Wufei's loose hair. "How pretty. I do have such a hair fixation you know. Come on. I'll take you home now."  
  
*********************  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks some more reviewers. ^_^ 


	5. Monday Part Five: Afternoon Snack

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ Yummy!  
  
Monday Part Five: Afternoon Snack  
  
*********************  
  
Once outside, Treize opened the passenger seat for Wufei. "You should probably tell me where you live, Mr. Chang. I should probably get associated with your parents." Wufei sat down and frowned. "I don't have any parents. I live with my sister Sally." Treize smiled as he started the car. "Well then, I suppose I should become associated with your sister Sally."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I don't think so. She'd be really pissed off if I bought another boy home... I mean she doesn't like my friends already and well... you... " Treize looked at the boy's shivering figure. "I see. Here are you cold child?" He put the top up on the car, much to Wufei's amazement. "Wow," said the boy, "I've never been in the car while it when up. Cool."  
  
Treize teased Wufei for his amazement, "Oh really. Well we should just play with that button all the way there. If you don't want to go home, then where?" Wufei sighed. "I don't know, Quatre's maybe?" Treize shrugged, "Lead the way child."  
  
Wufei bit his lip and thought, //"That's a bad idea, I'll never hear the end of it from Duo and besides... I'm hungry." //  
  
Wufei shook his head from his indecisiveness. "Never mind Mr. Khushrenada. I just want to get home and eat now. Could you just drop me off in front of the apartment." Treize agreed, but then he found he had a brilliant idea. "How about I buy you dinner, Posey darling."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, "What! Like a date you mean!" Treize shrugged. "Not exactly. Just a little outing darling. Besides. I could explain to you what I was asking." Wufei bit his lip, "And you won't kiss me?" Wufei turned his head only to meet with a grinning Treize. "Not if you don't want me to."  
  
Wufei could have sworn his neck snapped when he turned away to face the window. "Right, sir."  
  
He held his breath, // "Oh god! Is he really going to kiss me? Hey are we out on a date! No he just said an outing. Just an outing out my love, a gentle stroll down... Oh god, there's poetry in my head! Why am I thinking about poems!" //  
  
For the moment, the boy's inspiration was pressing buttons on his CD changer. Treize finally conquered his machine, "Would you like to listen to some of his work? He has a beautiful voice." Wufei nodded numbly and watched as the car pulled into heavy traffic. "You know," started Treize, "I think your writing style would compliment him. He just gave up on painting recently because of a little falling out with a museum director. Oh well, he said he liked designing more, and then... oh dear I'm rambling about him, aren't I?"  
  
Wufei pouted a little, // "Yeah, you are. About that gorgeous tall blonde god. It's not a date, it's the Nordic God alter meeting. He's inducting me as a member. Figures. Now I have to buy all his CD's." //  
  
The boy sighed, "Where are you taking me, sir?"  
  
Outside of the car appeared historic buildings. The streets were lined with small cafés and walking tourists. Treize pulled into a small, half empty parking lot. "Here we are. Mr. Chang, may I introduce you to Kitty, the most adorable and comfortable café in the world." Wufei shrugged as he walked out of the car and ahead of Treize. "I know this place. The guys and I come here sometimes."  
  
The older man watched as Wufei walked in front of him. "Of course, your little pack?" Wufei opened the door, "My pack? Well Duo would be considered a pack, but the others are just the guys." Treize laughed nodded, as he walked in.  
  
The two found a quiet little booth and sat down. Treize sat back and crossed his legs. He handed Wufei a menu, "Pick your dessert Posey." Wufei giggled, "Why do you think I'd want to have a dessert first?" The older man answered, "Because with my experience growing up, after 4:00 was snack time. Which meant a quick dessert. That's what I'm having now." Wufei smiled, "How old are you sir?" Treize winked, "How old are you Posey?"  
  
While the boy blushed and focused on his menu, a waiter approached them. Treize simply pointed to his dish and handed the menu to the waiter. Wufei looked up to the young waiter, "Hey Alex. What's up?" Alex shrugged, "Nothing much, where are the guys?"  
  
Treize politely cleared his throat to regain some attention. "Excuse me, are you a student at the academy?" Alex shook his head. "Nah, I just work here. Hey where's your Mr. Prince?" Treize smiled, "Home sleeping I hope." The familiar waiter shook his head, "That's a damn shame. Cradle robber." With that he smirked and walked off to fill the orders.  
  
Wufei smiled, "He's really a goof. He goes to the Academy, but he's not in your classes. This is his last year." Treize nodded. He was glad to finally know where he remembered that young boy. He was hoping to find out before Zechs convicted him of lechery. "I see."  
  
Wufei looked out the window. It really was a nice day outside. "Right, well about the song lyrics." He looked at his handsome teacher, "What kind of lyrics. I've written a couple of songs before. No one to sing them or anything though." Treize smiled again, "That is what I hope to alleviate. I'll pick you up tomorrow. If you have those other songs handy, we'll let Zechs see them. I'm sure they're wonderful." Wufei blushed, "Yes sir."  
  
Alex finally returned with their dishes, which made Wufei laugh out loud. "You ordered fruitcake!"  
  
*********************  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks Annachan, meghan, Dark_Fox, Madisonne ^_^, and anonymous reviewers for reviewing. 


	6. Monday Part Six: Homework

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^  
  
Cherries  
  
Monday Part Six: Homework  
  
******************  
  
"Well?"  
  
Treize locked the front door of his home and looked at his questioner, "Well what?"  
  
Milliard pouted and looked over his piles of papers. He had written three songs so far and all of them were a disappointment to him. "Well, did he agree to writing for me, or did you keep his pretty lips too busy." He was feeling bitter. Bad work always made him feel bitter.  
  
Treize laughed at the remark. "I'm afraid not. I assigned plenty of homework earlier- eh? Don't look at me like that Milli, I'm just joking. Honestly, it's a joke." Milliard frowned and looked at his papers again. "Hand me my lighter, you filthy heathen!" Treize sighed and did as he was told. "Yes my darling, but I wish you'd quit. It's bad for your health!"  
  
Milliard fumbled angrily while looking for the box of cigarettes. "Shut up Treize. You're bad for my health!"  
  
Seeing Milliard in such a bad mood was making Treize, for lack of better words, quite horny. The blonde shuffled around on the couch searching for his missing box of cigarettes in the corners. He was quite something to look at, especially while wearing nothing but a white silk bathrobe. Treize smiled, "You look quite edible darling! Can I have a taste?" Milliard frowned and shook his head. "No! You probably already ate your fill anyway!"  
  
"I didn't do anything," whispered Treize. He wrapped his arms around the irritated blonde man. "I didn't lay a finger on the boy, my precious little prince." Milliard looked up, "You swear? Not a hair on his head?" Treize shook his head, "Not a hair on his little head my dear." Milliard smiled and snuggled closer. "And," Trieze continued, "Not a touch on his little shoulder or his pretty lips or his tight ass either! Or up his thighs, or those cute little feet or-"  
  
"Treize! You wicked bastard!"  
  
***********  
  
Wufei found himself sitting in a pile of papers. "I know it's here somewhere!" After the snack out with his teacher, he caught a bus to his apartment building. His sister ratted him for being late, but not too much. He simply said he was at Quatre's and everything was covered.  
  
Then a scary thought crossed his mind. // "Quatre and Trowa might have seen me leave with Mr. Khushrenada!" //  
  
He moved quickly to his phone, the only thing he considered his in the apartment. "Hey Quatre! It's Wufei. I just wanted to know if you made it home okay."  
  
"Yeah I did, no thanks to you," said Quatre on the other line.  
  
"Sorry, I was a little out of it. Trowa saw you home right?"  
  
"Of course. He's still here in fact. Are you coming over, Wufei?"  
  
"Nah, I got a lot of homework," replied Wufei while he looked over the mess in his room.  
  
"Okay then. It's going to be pretty quiet here then."  
  
Wufei could feel the smile from the other line.  
  
"My parents are out tonight, you know."  
  
"Oh really, so is Trowa spending the night. Wouldn't want you lonely in that place."  
  
"Um. yes he is. Don't worry. This place is pretty big huh?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. He knew Quatre wasn't thinking about the size of the apartment.  
  
"Did you hear from Heero or Duo yet, Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah, when I came in. Heero called and asked if I wanted to sleep over."  
  
"Oh I see!"  
  
Wufei reddened, "What!"  
  
"Nothing. I have to go okay."  
  
Wufei pouted, "Yeah right. Tell Trowa hey. Bye Quatre."  
  
*********************  
  
What had he gotten himself into? As if fighting with Duo wasn't bad enough, he was stuck now. He had called Wufei, thinking the kid would lend a hand, but no! Not a single reach out! He was stuck.  
  
A morbidly bored Heero Yuy nodded for the millionth time that evening. He wasn't really paying attention to the words that poured from Relena and her group of giggling friends. He was bored. The drive to the big house was boring, the walk into the big house was boring and the talk was boring. Then something caught his ear. "What brother?"  
  
Relena looked up from her friends, "Excuse me Heero, did you say something?" The others stared at him expectedly. For some reason they adored his flat voice. "I said," started Heero. He could feel their unholy interest in him. "Why god? Do you want me to go Church or something? That's exactly why I don't believe in you. So many deals to make!" The girls came closer and nodded, urging Heero to continue.  
  
"I said what brother. You just said your brother moved back home this year. I didn't know anything about a brother." There it was out. Now what?  
  
Suddenly a girl squealed, "How sweet! Heero-sama wants to know everything he can about you Relena! You're so lucky!" Relena blushed, "I know." As sudden as the outburst had been Relena jumped up onto Heero's lap and kissed him. "You're so sweet!" Heero sighed. The other girls in Relena's mob decided to accompany him on the couch. It was going to be one of those nights.  
  
*********************  
  
It's not like he didn't like Hilde. According to his rules of cool chicks, she rated something of a 10+, then some and a bag of chips! But right now... he wasn't in to her. "Hey Hilde," asked Duo in a quiet voice. "Do you think we could watch something else on TV? Hilde nodded and took the remote. "Sure, how about a romance!" Duo raised his eyebrows, "If it don't involve me getting laid then no way!"  
  
Just as Duo had opened his mouth, Hilde gasped. "Oh my gosh! Brad Pitt! I love this vamp movie!" Duo sighed, "It's gay! The guys are checking each other out the entire time!" Duo thought for a second, "Not unlike Mr. Yuy! Hn, that jerk. He doesn't have to talk to me. He doesn't talk in the first place!"  
  
Unnoticed, Hilde moved over and straddled Duo's lap. "You know what, you look like him. With the long hair and big eyes ya know." Duo frowned. "No I don't! And--" Duo slapped himself on the forehead. "Hilde, are you trying to get laid!" The girl giggled and nodded, "What gave you the first clue?"  
  
Duo stared wide-eyed as his adorable little girlfriend transformed into something sexy and hot across legs. "Damn," was all he could mutter. Then just as Hilde started to unbutton her once cute, now hindering sweater, the door opened.  
  
"Mrs. Hilde's Mom! How are you on such nice evening... eh?"  
  
*********************  
  
By ten o'clock that evening, Quatre and Trowa were alone and listening to Hideaki Tokunaga, a little. Between their passionate kisses and the Quatre's soft moaning, they listened to the music, a little. After Trowa had started to undress the smaller boy and kneeled between his legs while they were still on the couch... They listened. Nah, they really weren't actually listening to the soft music. They were pretty much going at it.  
  
*********************  
  
Wufei sighed in his bedroom. For some reason he wanted to listen to Japanese jazz, Hideaki Tokunaga seemed choice.  
  
// "I can't stop thinking about Treize. He's keeping me in a snare like this. Thinking about all his features and his voice. It's so sultry... His eyes are dark sapphire; his hair ginger and his lips are...! Oh my god the song! I know what I want to write!" //  
  
Just as Wufei found inspiration, he looked at the clock. Heero had made a second safe call and said he'd come over at 10:30.  
  
"I better hurry then. My god, this is going to be so good!"  
  
********************* TBC  
  
On to Tuesday!  
  
Thanks Sabrina-fowler (yes), Tabiku Tab Iakkin, anna may (it's been updated a bit, why you no review?), Annachan, Chara1, Ambrosius and anonymous reviewers for reviewing. Please keep reviewing and suggesting. ^_^ 


	7. Tuesday Part Seven: Where's My Homework ...

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^  
  
Cherries  
  
Tuesday Part Seven: Where's My Homework. oh.  
  
********* After what could only be called a weird day, and hard night, Wufei finally woke up. There was moonlight streaming through his window. He looked over to his clock. It only 5:32. The Chinese boy sighed snuggled back into his comfortable body length pillow with soft hair. // "Wait a second." // The boy cautiously turned on his side only to find a close friend smiling sleepily beside him. "Hey," said Wufei. "Were you there all night, man?"  
  
After about 11:00, Heero made it over. He was tired and asked if he could sleep in the bed. Of course Wufei said yes. They had known each since they were babies. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and himself had slept in the same bed at some point in their childhood, back when they were all just best friends and brothers. Wufei couldn't help but notice how close Heero and Duo had become in the last years and how obvious the turn in Quatre and Trowa's relationship was. Still they had all taken a blood brother oath at the age of seven. If you can't trust your brother, who can you trust.  
  
Heero wasn't exactly asleep when Wufei had climbed into the bed. He liked the way the smaller boy felt against him. It sometimes reminded him of Duo. "I've been here for awhile. You were still working when I went to sleep." Heero smoothed the hair from Wufei's face. He didn't get to see it loose too often anymore. "I woke up about an hour ago. We don't have to be up until like 6:00 right." Wufei nodded. "Sure we could lie around for a little longer." Heero agreed and smiled a little. He only smiled for his close friends. "Do you think Duo is still at Hilde's?" Wufei smirked, "Why, are you jealous?"  
  
The young Japanese boy frowned, "Yes." Wufei shrugged. "Then you should do something about." Heero turned over onto his back and looked at Wufei's low ceiling. "Like what?" The other boy hissed and pulled a pillow over his head, "..." Heero snatched the pillow off and glared at Wufei. The other boy finally answered, "I don't know! How should I know Heero! I've never been in a relationship! The only dates I go on include you and all the guys! The only reason I know I'm gay is 'cause all of you are!" The exasperated boy collapsed on his side and put the pillow back over his head. Heero chuckled, "Right. Well you want to go out?"  
  
Wufei sat up and stared wide-eyed at Heero. "What?" Heero moved closer and wrapped his arms around Wufei. "You're one of my closest friends right? Let's go out on a date Wufei." Wufei thought about it for moment. "Why?" Heero smiled, "To make Duo jealous." The smaller boy shook his head. "No way. You got the princess Relena around for that sort of thing. I don't want to dragged in the middle of this." Heero frowned, "Don't mention that name from here on okay, boyfriend." Wufei suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Yuck, don't call me that. We're not doing this! I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time to play stupid games. Besides. Sally would freak out if she knew you were dating me and sleeping over. It can't work out!"  
  
Heero smiled again, this time it was more sadistic.  
  
********* // "How embarrassing."//  
  
Wufei walked close beside Heero on their way to school. He didn't see any reason to agree with this deal, but Heero told him there was one, and he could figure it out later. "Yuy, I do not approve of this charade!" Heero sighed and took Wufei's books. "Shut up and look infatuated with me!" He could see Duo walking up to talk with Quatre and Trowa. "Okay Fei, all we do is go in looking happy together. That's all." Wufei sighed this time. "Yeah, well. alright. But that's all."  
  
The two boys approached the others with smiles on their faces. Heero never smiled openly in public, so his seemed honestly the product of something good. Wufei was blushing. The beautiful pink across his cheeks actually the result of his embarrassment, but it could be taken the wrong way. And it was, too. Quatre gasped and whispered something to Trowa. What the blonde said had a negative effect on Trowa. The boy walked over to the new couple. "What's going on Heero!" Quatre slapped his forehead. // "Oops. I said the wrong thing. Trowa acts psycho over Wufei and I. Just because we're the youngest." //  
  
Whatever else Quatre was thinking was shattered by Duo. "Quit it Trowa. No one cares about that old crush you had on Wufei. Besides, it's none of our business what they're doing." With that Duo stomped off into the building. Quatre frowned, "What did he mean by Crush?" Trowa was at a loss for words. When Quatre wasn't answered, the blonde followed the braided boy into the school building, (as fast as he could be considered to do with crutches).  
  
Trowa groaned and ran after Quatre, "Be careful! Your leg! It's still hurt! Quatre wait up!"  
  
Wufei pouted. "There, now everyone's jealous." Heero shrugged, "Quatre will come over soon enough. You can explain everything to Trowa." Wufei nodded. They started walking into the school themselves, but Wufei reheard part of the conversation in his head. "Hey what crush!?"  
  
**********  
  
The first three classes went by quietly. None of the boys were talking to each other. Heero was passing notes to Wufei every now and then, reminding him that this would all be over soon. Wufei didn't buy it. Outside of their fourth class, Wufei took a deep breath. This was the only class where they couldn't change seats around. Mr. Khushrenada was a stickler about his seating arrangement.  
  
Again Wufei was the first inside and decided he should ask if he could sit somewhere else. Trieze looked up from his desk with a smile. "Good morning Mr. Chang. I mean Wufei." Wufei approached the desk. He was biting his lip and help his books protectively across his chest. "Good morning sir. I mean Trieze. um. Could I ask you something?" Trieze smiled and sat back. He nodded at the young man in front of him. Wufei continued, "Today we, the guys I mean. We're kind of not talking to each other. Is it alright if I sit somewhere else?" Trieze raised any eyebrow. "I see. Well, I certainly do not want you to feel uncomfortable. Did you do all of your homework last night?"  
  
The sudden change of subject caught Wufei off guard. "Yes sir." He looked down at his arms and notice his notebook missing. "OH MY GOD!" Trieze stood up and circled his desk. "What's wrong Wufei?" Wufei looked up at Trieze, "My homework. it's gone." The boy fainted and Trieze caught him before he could fall to the floor. The older man sat the Chinese boy on top of his desk. "Oh dear, Posey. It's just homework, no need to go and faint like this little one."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Khushrenada sir? Is that Wufei?" Treize looked up at the speaker. A petite blonde stood with her arms folded across her chest. "Wait until I tell my brother about this!" Treize rolled his eyes. "Be quiet Relena. I don't really give a damn. The boy merely fainted." Relena Raised her head and faked a concerned sigh. "How could you? First you steal my only brother away, then you dishonest pervert of a man molest your own students. Between classes even!" Just as Relena was starting her rant, Heero and Trowa walked in. "What! Wufei," yelled Heero. He ran over looked accusingly at the teacher.  
  
Treize suddenly found himself against a wall, eh. marker board. "I didn't do it. He just fainted." Just as the students became potential attackers, Wufei woke up. The Chinese boy sat with a start and stared at Treize. "Sir," he started with tears in his eyes, "I don't think I have it. I left it and the songs at home. I'm so sorry." He bowed his ebony head and waited for some kind of punishment. Trowa sighed at the scene and went to his desk. Heero was still glaring at Treize with intent to kill. As the class filled up with students Heero remembered something. "Oh, Wufei. I have your notes. Remember, I carried them to school for you. Wufei frowned, "Oh. Give them here."  
  
Duo and Quatre sat beside each other. "Hey Quatre, you think Heero and Wufei are serious?" Quatre shook his head. "I don't know. Just leave me alone. I don't feel well." Duo sighed, // "Well fine, you little brat. They can't be serious. Wufei definitely has a crush on Mr. Khushrenada. Besides, I gave Heero his first kiss." //"  
  
TBC  
  
So sorry for taking so long, but I had a lot of school work dumped on me. This is just a hobby, but I do take my essay writing seriously (AND I PASSED MY ESSAYS IN FOR A+) sweet ^_^ yay for me and my opinions! 


	8. Tuesday Part Eight: A Spoon is Something...

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^  
  
Cherries  
  
Tuesday Part Eight: A Spoon is Something to Eat With!  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo sighed and packed his book bag. He knew that there was something fishy going on. // "Why on earth would Heero suddenly be interested in the Fei- boy?" // The braided young man giggled, // "Haha, Fei-boy. Man that sounds gay. I'm going to think of a few good insults and totally wallop that kid. Then they'll break up and we can all go back to being friends again. If Quatre gets over it, that is." //  
  
*******************************  
  
The aforementioned blonde wasn't over it. Limping to the lunch room, he rolled his eyes every time Trowa impaired his vision. It was going to be a long day for Trowa Barton. He hated days that took too long. They made the evenings short. Duo shrugged off all of his bad feelings and prepared for his attack. He would have to be a little cut-throat but the end result would be a happy group of friends again. At least he was planning that, before Heero and Wufei walked in, looked around the cafeteria and walked back out into the hallway. Duo slapped his forehead, // "Damn it! Now I have to follow them!" //  
  
Trowa caught the braided boys arm, "Stop acting desperate. Sit down and wait for them to come back in. There's something not quite right about this sudden relationship. Besides, I don't think Wufei's even interested in Heero." Duo shoved the his hand away. "Yeah right. I know that. I'm just going to go set them straight. Here comes Quatre okay. I got four dollars for you to buy him all the little fruit cups he ever wanted. See ya."  
  
Quatre sat down right after Duo ran off. "I'm not speaking to you. So don't try talking to me." Trowa sighed. "I just want to take care of you Quatre. Stop acting this way." The blonde looked down at his plate, "You want to take care of Wufei too, right." Trowa frowned, "I want to take care of Duo, Heero, and Wufei. They're my friends. For a few months after his little growth spurt, I had a crush on Wufei. Nothing more to it than that." Quatre finally smiled and looked into Trowa eyes. "Then why do you want to take care of me?" Trowa blushed, ". because I, I already said this. Last night. and ever since I first met you, I love you." Quatre took a sip bite of pineapple from his fruit cup. "Yeah, well I know. Just making sure you felt the same way."  
  
********************************  
  
Out side of the lunchroom, Heero pulled Wufei towards his locker. "You aren't doing anything!" Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" Heero rolled his eyes, "You are suppose to be my boyfriend remember. So act happy about it. You didn't even sit next to me last period!" The Chinese boy was about to explode. He thought Heero would have known better. "What the hell! Do you mean I have to sit next to you, walk in your arms and gaze at you like I'm Relena or something." Heero stepped back. "No, nothing that severe. maybe."  
  
"Yuy!" Wufei shouted. "I give up! I don't want to play this stupid jealousy game with you! Ask someone else! Relena would be more than happy!" Heero stood quiet. He watched the little boy with a mad blush across his cheeks and pink raising in his ears. He couldn't help but laugh. "You're kind of. you're cute when you're angry, Wufei."  
  
Before Wufei could question the last statement, and without any warning, Heero kissed him. For someone he was expecting either fireworks or frozen lips, but Wufei didn't fell anything. It was just touch of lips to him, and it was over in a second. "What?" Heero smiled, "Just shut up, play along, and make Duo jealous, okay." Wufei nodded numbly. "Right, whatever. Just don't kiss me again."  
  
Before the two could turn back into the cafeteria, a surprise met them head on. A spoon going past the legal speed limit for eating utensils swished pass Heero's head. Heero luckily dodged the plastic assault, but Wufei was not as lucky. An angry SD version of the Chinese boy arose from the ground with a broken spoon and grinding teeth. He looked at the obvious assailant. "MAXWELL!"  
  
Duo looked up then to both sides. "Hey you deserved a spooning, Fei-boy!" Wufei threw the spoon to the ground. "You bastard!" He started to throw one back, but something caught his arm.  
  
Principle Noventa stood over the young man. "Mr. Chang! A spoon is something to eat with, not throw! Especially in a learning establishment! Come with me!" Wufei stood bug-eyed. "What! No! Maxwell started it, honest! OW!" The forty-something principle was not in the mood for this bunch today. The five of them were familiar with her office at some point, but because of their academic standing as the "perfect students" and the fact that one of them was the heir of the buildings namesake (Winner High School), it was hard to actually suspend them or anything.  
  
The old grizzled man looked around for the other suspected criminals. The son of the schools benefactor sat beside the circus boy. The boy who blew up the same Chemistry lab, twice, in under 2 minutes was playing with his ridiculously long braid. The suspiciously quiet ammunition expert was glaring at him. In his grasp was the little boy who beat up two of the best jocks because "they insulted the dignity of a piece of literature." Principle Noventa smiled, "Well now. What a pretty bunch! My office now! The five of you! You know who you are!"  
  
TBC.  
  
*giggles* They're going to the principle! Nah-nah-nah- OW! A spoon? Who the hell threw that?! 


	9. Tuesday Part Nine: Supension?

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^  
  
Cherries  
  
Tuesday Part Nine: .Suspension?  
  
".kiss me again." That was all Duo had heard before he snapped and threw a spoon at Wufei. Oh the consequences. Quatre looked like he was going to cry, (which might be a good thing); Trowa gave up all hope and stared blankly while patting Quatre's shoulder. Heero may as well been armed to the teeth. He looked like he was going to kill someone, even if it meant with his bare hands. Wufei did what he always did when something threatened his academic interests and perfect GPA. He fainted. Now the principle was staring down at the five of them like they were all ex- convicts. "Sheesh. What a week I'm having. Maybe Wednesday will be cooler. Yeah, I could see myself at the beach or something, chilling and looking cool."  
  
Duo's happy state was interrupted. "Try and look cool later Maxwell. You're suspended. For fighting." Duo fell out his seat. Quatre really started to cry in earnest. Trowa was still in his happy "pet the pretty bunny" place and had no plans for leaving. Heero was looking a bit more frightening. For a moment, Wufei had sat up, but realizing the punishment, promptly returned to his previous slumber.  
  
Duo stood up, "You don't mean that! I threw a stupid spoon! That's all!" Principle Noventa smiled. "Right. You threw a sharp object intending to harm another student." Heero cracked, "What! Sharp object! I'll show you a sharp object!"  
  
***********************  
  
Wufei had reawakened to see security dragging Heero out of the building. A limacine was waiting outside for Quatre and Trowa. Duo's father, a tall and tired looking man was speaking with Heero's parents. "Wufei!" Wufei knew that voice. It was his sister. "Sal-" The elder sibling stood stamping one petite show against the floor. "Don't you Sal me. Go get in the truck now mister!" Wufei pouted, "Yes Sally."  
  
Outside of the school Heero was finally released into the arms of his very angry mother. "He has every right to lash out! What idiot suspends a child on the grounds of tossing a plastic spoon in the trash can!" Mrs. Yuy was a small Japanese woman of the modern world. She was best friends with Mrs. Winner, Mrs. Maxwell and the late Mrs. Chang. Their old club slogan was, "stamp out everything you were told as a girl, you're a woman now!" If Heero was asked who wore the pants in his family, obviously it wasn't his kimono wearing, flower arranging father. It was the little CEO with a gun license.  
  
Duo's father sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Michiko, calm down. It's no big deal. They're only out for the rest of the week." Sally scoffed, "Yeah right. And you want to take care of *that* for the rest of the week on your own?" She pointed to the braided boy who was skipping around the flagpole chanting, "Whoopee! I'm going to the beach!" Duo's father nodded, "I'll handle it, somehow. Come on boy. Get in the car. You're grounded." Duo pouted, "But dad! I want to go to the beach!" Mr. Maxwell sat in his car and started the engine over his son's protest. "See ya."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Yuy were leaving as well. "Come on sweetie, mother's going to make some soup when we get home." Heero nodded, "Whatever mother." He waved timidly to Wufei. "I'll call you later Wufei." Wufei nodded, but his sister disagreed. "That phone is going to be disconnected young man! No calls at all until you're back at school!" Wufei pouted. "Sally, it's not my fault. You know me better than this. Please don't take my phone away. It's all I have in that house. The only thing I ever bought." Between his pouting lips and big brown eyes, Sally didn't know which to say no to first. Oh the power of being an elder sibling was intoxicating. But maybe things were a bit rough now with their parents gone. ". Eh, I'll think about it. Get inside."  
  
Before Wufei sat in beside his sister, a certain teacher ran out to say goodbye. "Wufei! Wait a moment." Wufei nodded and looked through the passenger to his sister. "Just a second. My teacher wants to say something." He ran off towards the ginger haired man. "Yes sir." Treize frowned. "I have to say that I'm disappointed. I have a feeling you students are being wrongly accused. Unfortunately, I cannot change the matter. However, I was hoping you could still come by and work on the music for Milli." Wufei nodded. "I would like to sir. I'm not sure my sister will let me leave the house though.. Um sir?"  
  
Treize was making his way towards the little red truck. "Excuse me, Miss Chang?" Sally rolled the window down. "Yes." Treize nodded, "I have a favor to ask. You see, I've recently assigned Wufei to a writing project for my literature class. My roommate happens to be a musician and the boy has been employed as a songwriter. I wonder if it's not too much to ask for him to continue working on it outside of school." Sally raised an eyebrow. "And what's your name?" Treize bowed, "Oh do forgive me, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Treize Khushrenada." Sally sighed, "And just where do you want my little brother running off to?" Treize flashed an enchanting smile. "Well in Milliard's studio. It use to be the basement but between some hard work it come out rather nice. He needs a ride?" Sally nodded, "I don't like for him to go anywhere on his own. I don't even know where you live."  
  
Wufei knew what was going on. It was "the interrogation." Anyone who approached his sister had to go through one. "Well I could pick him up." Sally shook her head. "No, I don't know you." Treize frowned. Oh I see. Then we should get to know each other. How about over dinner. A small parent/teacher conference. How does that sound." To Sally it sounded like a date. To Wufei, it sounded like a deathtrap. // "She's going to roast him and the rock star guy!" //  
  
After receiving a consenting nod, Treize bowed again and walked away. Wufei sat in the car a bit embarrassed. "So are we going to his house?" Sally smiled. "He was so gorgeous! I think he was checking me out! What? Oh yeah, I have to bring you along too I guess." Wufei slumped in his seat. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
***********************************  
  
After hearing his phone ring twice, Wufei answered with permission from his sister. "Hello?"  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The Japanese sighed, "Sheesh. My mom's on a rant in the next room. How are you doing?"  
  
"Me? Well, Sally thinks she has a date with my teacher, I was suspended and you made Duo throw a fork at me! I'm fine!"  
  
"Calm down." Heero was rubbing his ear on the other line.  
  
"Calm down! My whole life just went down the toilet!"  
  
"Duo was right." Heero sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are spastic."  
  
"Shut up Yuy!"  
  
*************************************  
  
TBC 


	10. Tuesday Part Ten: Sisters are Terrible!

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ Pay attention. One never really knows what the other is thinking but as siblings, we always do. It's complicated. If you don't have a brother or sister, tell your mom and dad to hook up with some Sade in the background. that's apparently why I have a little sister -_-;;  
  
Cherries  
  
Tuesday Part Ten: Sisters are terrible!  
  
Dressed, combed, and sitting down with an amazed look on his face. Or rather, Wufei Chang slept with his eyes open. // "I'm having a nightmare! I can't believe Sal thinks this is a date! How dare she have a crush on *my* teacher! What the hell am I saying? I have a crush on my teacher!" // Wufei shook his head, "Shit. I really need nap or something. I'm having a bad day." The boy slumped back on his bed, already mussing his neat ponytail. // "I need a hair cut. But if I cut it. I'll look like dad. Then Sally will act silly with the whole "you're so like him" cry thing and then-"//  
  
Suddenly a small typhoon interrupted his thoughts. His older sister walked in, wearing a short blue skirt and long jacket. Hopping on one foot, the woman tried to fasten the strap of her high heels. "What are you doing! Wufei! Your hair! Comb it, you'll embarrass me! Up, up little man!" She hopped over and flung her foot up on Wufei's knee. "Be a dear and fasten that Fei-Fei." Wufei nodded slightly and saw his sister's shoe was maybe a size too small. "Sis, maybe you should change your foot ware. These are too- OW!" Rubbing his head, the boy looked up to his elder sister. "What was that for!" Sally sighed, "You'll learn when you're older Wufei." She sighed and fitted an earring to her right ear. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even interested in dating. You never go out with anyone but your friends. I wish you'd get out more."  
  
**************************************  
  
Wufei decided it would be a strategic advantage to be quiet and comply with simple nods until the evening was over. // "This is going to take forever. Bad events always feel like a lifetime." // He thought as his sister drove their red truck down a rather crowded street. "Look ahead Wufei. Something must have happened up there." Wufei nodded again and looked out the window. There was an ambulance and two police cars driving past them. Wufei sighed at the scene, "Must have been an accident." He rolled the windows and turned on the radio. With or Without You was playing.  
  
Sally took a second to consider her little brother. After their mother and father were killed in a mugging, Wufei started to let his hair grow. Before hand, he liked it cut, despite his mother thinking he looked 'so adorable' with it long. // "I guess that's why he won't cut it." // Sally could feel her eyes wet, she was going to cry. Her sentiments had bad timing, she had just did her makeup!  
  
Wufei looked over at his sister. // "She looks like she's going to explode. What the hell is wrong with her?" // Sally took a deep breath. "So you have your teacher's address?" Wufei nodded. He stared at the street scene again. // "Ma and Pa were killed right in the middle of a traffic jam, and no one came to help them." // Thoughts of the camera crews at his apartment and the inappropriate questions they asked right in front of his grieving sister, crashed down on him. He looked back at his sister. // "She must be sad about that accident up ahead. Poor Sal. She's so fragile, but she's taking care of me, going to college and holding down a great job. She's so brave. A perfect example of true womanhood. Now she's mourning for the poor souls up ahead of us. My sister's such a saint sometimes." //  
  
Sally took out a handkerchief and tried dapping her eyes without smearing her eyeliner. In the mirror, her brother's sad reflection caught her eyes. // "Ahh. poor little thing. He's upset about that accident. He can be loud and stubborn, but the little thing is so sensitive. He cried after watching Titanic, too." // She took a moment to pat his head. "You okay baby brother?" Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Of course. How are you holding up?" Sally bit her lip and looked back into her mirror. "I'm fine. Knowing you're okay, means I'm okay." Wufei nodded, "Good. So you don't have to cry. It's okay." Sally could feel a torrent of emotions stemming from her little brother. // "Aw. He's so sweet." // She nodded as well, "Yes and neither do you Wufei."  
  
Despite his sister's ESP, all Wufei was really feeling was confusion. "I'm not going to cry!" Sally put her mirror away. "It's okay to show your emotions, little man. You don't always have to cover everything. I'm right here for you." Wufei decided to return to his first plan. He simply nodded and looked the other way. // "Gee, she lost it." // Wufei rubbed his eyes, they were starting to sting. // "What! Oh her perfume! I remember, I'm allergic to it! That's the same kind she wore when she took me to see Titanic. I must have looked like was dying or something. She kept petting me and stuff. ah man! What if she starts that nonsense when we get there!" //  
  
Now feeling very protective of her 'sensitive' younger sibling, Sally decided to do something for him. "Do you want go home. I could do the conference thing alone, okay." Wufei didn't believe what he was hearing, "What! Leave me!" Sally leaned over and hugged him, despite her seatbelt. "It's going to be okay. I'm not leaving you. You can just stay home and recover awhile. I can handle a little talk with your teachers on my own." Wufei pushed her aside. "No! I don't want you talking to my teacher alone! Treize is my favorite teacher! You'll embarrass me or something!"  
  
Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What do you mean embarrass you! There's nothing to embarrass you with! You never get out! You never do anything! You sit in your room waiting for your little boyfriends-" Wufei eyes went wide, "What did you say! My boyfriends! They're not my boyfriends! You don't care about me being gay anyway!" Sally gasped, "Okay first of all, little man, I didn't mean like dating boyfriends, just friends. Second of all, you've been gay since you were ten years old, so don't think I didn't notice!" Wufei shut his mouth. "Oh. Well whatever woman. The traffic is moving. Go before we have accident." He reserved himself to stare out the street concentrating on a frown and biting his lower lip.  
  
// "Damn it," // thought Sally. // "Now he's going to be quiet for the rest of the ride there. and what was he talking about, 'you don't care'. Where on earth would he get the idea that I didn't care about him?" //  
  
*********************************  
  
The expected red vehicle finally rolled up into the parking lot. Treize let out a breath. They were half an hour late. // "I can tell Milliard to calm down about that food then. It's not going to waste after all. Not like I couldn't think of some interesting things to do with dessert, that is." // The smile on his face was well deserved. 


	11. Tuesday Part Eleven: Allergies

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^  
  
Cherries  
  
Tuesday Part Eleven: Allergies  
  
Milliard let out a happy sigh. He really was a well rounded young man. Art, music, racing, and now cooking. // "I can't wait to let them try this!" // Two odd Chinese students were sitting in his living room with Treize. So far he gathered that the little boy had an older sister who was left to be his guardian. This strong-willed and intelligent young woman was also a bit attractive. // "I don't remember Treize being too discriminate about who he dates, either. I better go back in there before he talks them into an orgy!" //  
  
Quickly, Milliard gather the carefully prepared dishes on a tray and walked out of his kitchen. There was some problems with getting up a step that bordered the kitchen and dinning room. He remembered vividly how Treize argued, "It doesn't have to serve a purpose to be beautiful Milli, let's buy this house." With all of his decorating powers, Milliard still couldn't find a way to make a raised dinning room very beautiful. It annoyed him. "Dinner's ready everyone."  
  
At the intimate oval table sat Treize, Wufei, and Sally. Wufei and Sally had been welcomed quickly, and ushered into the dinning room. Milliard had run back to the kitchen so fast, he barely introduced himself. Naturally, Sally decided to ask about him during his absence. "This looks great Milli. Ms. Sally and I were just talking about you."  
  
Milliard sat down. He had made up his mind to make a very good impression for Treize's sake. He wasn't one to pretend about who he was, but he didn't want Treize to lose his job because of an offended guardian. The blonde wore a simple blue shirt and dark blue pants, deciding to not dress up too much. He pulled his hair back into a long flaxen ponytail with a blue ribbon and even tried to keep his slightly posh accent under control. Milliard remember that the accent wasn't there before he met Treize, but now his lovely voice sounded more British than an Norwegian would like. Oh well, at least it wasn't cockney.  
  
Treize thought now was a good time to keep conversation flowing. He really did appreciate having someone like Milliard as his lover. // "My little Milli would hide out under podiums if I were a politician. Sweet sacrificing little dove." // The eldest man sitting at the table thought it only good manners to keep order, in case anything should ruin the evening. "Sally wanted to know why you stayed here instead of your parents mansion on the east."  
  
Milliard sighed, "Simply because I can't tolerate my younger sister and our adoptive parents. Besides, I'm of age to be out on my own. I'll be twenty this year." Sally nearly jumped out of her seat. " Really so will I. How old are you Treize?" The older man smiled, "I'm nearly twenty-four, Ms. Chang." Sally giggled, "Oh please do call me Sally. Wow, this food looks really delicious!" Milliard bowed his head. "Thank you, I did pick up a cooking class or two while away at boarding school. That's where I met Treize."  
  
Wufei frowned a little. // "Boarding school! That means they've practically grown up together!" // The distraught teenager looked at his plate. Like the other, it had an appealing side dish of vegetables and beautiful steak. Only, his was a bit smaller and already cut for him. // "They think I'm a baby! God could this get any worst!" // Sally coughed a little. "Wufei don't play over this delicious food! Eat it! Goodness knows you could use the vitamins." Milliard and Treize giggled a bit before the 'adults' moved on to more important conversion.  
  
After about ten minutes of polite chatter and jokes, Wufei was content to roll over and die. "Milli, why don't you play that last song you wrote after dinner?" Song? Oh, songs! Wufei snapped back to life and brightened up. "Treize, sir. I meant to give you the songs I wrote earlier. I'm afraid I left them out in the car. May be excuse to get them." Treize nodded. "Of course child, and no need to call me sir. I don't have enough gray for that." Sally giggled again. "You don't have any gray hairs!" Milliard chuckled, "Quite the contrary! I think he's being dying it lately!" Sally stared in disbelief, "You're kidding." Treize sighed. "I'm afraid dear lady that teaching is taking it's toll on me."  
  
Wufei left the table just as they had started to laugh again. // "Great. Have a good time old folks. Blondie poured everyone wine but me! What does he think!? I'm in diapers!? Jerks!" // He stomped off to the front of the house, leaving Treize to stare after his retreating figure. // "Why on earth is he mad?" // thought Treize.  
  
*******************************  
  
Wufei walked outside and found a surprising agile little woman running from his car. "Excuse me miss?" The little old woman stopped and looked at Wufei. "Yes young man? Is something wrong." Wufei swallowed his tongue before he told her, "Why are you hiding beside my car miss?" The withered face of sixty something years smiled at his ignorance. "Oh me? Well I was just looking for my cat. I'm Mrs. Anderson. I live right next door. Are you a friend of the charming room mates here?" Wufei nodded. "Yes Mrs. Anderson. I'm a student actually. My elder sister and I are here for a conference and dinner."  
  
The withered old woman smiled and Wufei could have sworn her right eye twitched. "Isn't that nice," said Mrs. Anderson. Wufei raised his eyebrows. "Well, I don't see your cat Mrs. Anderson. Perhaps it ran off." The old woman was about to come closer to Wufei when the door opened. Treize leaned on the door frame. "Good evening Mrs. Anderson. Is something up around here?" Wufei turned around and shook his head. "No sir, she's looking for her cat." Mrs. Anderson nodded in the background.  
  
Treize sighed, "Is that so? I wasn't aware you had bought another cat, Mrs. Anderson. How odd that you lose them all so quickly. They must not like you very much." The little old woman chuckled and waved the comment away. "Oh don't be silly young man. Bad company tends to frighten the innocent. Animals are very peculiar about evil." Treize faked a smile and stepped down from the doorway. "I had no idea. Perhaps our quiet neighborhood is being swarmed by little old witches."  
  
Wufei definitely caught on to the last parts for being polite insults. // "They must despise each other." // Treize came and took Wufei by the hand. "Well I hope you find your cat, Mrs. Anderson. Do tell your charming husband I look forward to seeing him at next weeks meeting." The old woman's face changed into to frightening grimace. "Of course, I can't wait to see you there myself, Mr. Khushrenada. Do bring your little partner in sin along too. Boys these days, I'm sure you two get into enough trouble, you could at least show up for Mass on Sunday."  
  
Treize turned Wufei towards the door and smiled, "Oh yes Mrs. Anderson. It's important to receive one's forgiveness, one is prejudice of this life. I hope to see you there as well, I hope you can make take some time away from your bitchery." The old woman's unattractive stare became even more scary. "What was that?" Treize quickly rushed Wufei through the front door. "I say, is your hearing on the fritz again Mrs. Anderson. I'll be by your butchery later to pick up a sausage from your darling husband. Goodnight Mrs. Anderson."  
  
*******************************  
  
After dinner, the host and guests moved back into the living room. Treize had a guitar already sitting to the side a chair. "Here we Milli, now play us a song. Could you try one of the boy's new pieces?" Milli nodded and looked at the song sheets. Wufei was feeling very nervous. He didn't expect to feel so. anxious. It didn't help that his eyes were starting to itch. //Damn it! Sally perfume again! Why does she pour that shit on!"// Just as Milli started the first few chords and hummed a little before finding the right time to sing the boy's words, Wufei shouted. "AH! My eyes!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Sally stood outside her car carrying a sweat drop her height. "I'm very sorry we have to leave so early." She held her little brother a little too tightly by the wrist. Treize pouted, "So am I Ms. Chang. It's alright, perhaps we could try again later. When Wufei is feeling better." The boy mentioned hung his head miserably low. He could here the blonde inside the house still chuckling about his sensitive condition. // "My eyes! My eyes!"//  
  
Sally sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. Come Fei, back home." Treize lifted the boy's chin. "Don't worry little one, I'm sure the swelling will go down soon. You'll be fine." Wufei frowned. He's eyes were puffy and swollen shut. "It's because of her perfume! I'm allergic to it but she still goes around wearing it!" Sally's jaw dropped. "That's not true! Since when have you been allergic to my perfume!" The boy blindly turned the wrong way and pointed a finger towards a mailbox. "Since forever! You were the same putrid stuff at the movies and thought I was crying! It's your stupid perfume!"  
  
Sally stomped her foot. "Well how do you like that. Turn around stupid." Wufei blushed turned to Treize. Frustrated the elder sibling turned him to face her. "Alright then. Lets get your eyes rinsed out or something." Treize felt he was being to quiet for this situation. "May I make a suggestion. Perhaps the boy should be driven home by someone else. Just until the perfume dissipates." Wufei's blush deepened, "Who? You sir?" Treize nodded, "Yes. Then maybe the swelling will go down on it's own if the perfume isn't around." Sally nodded, "Fine. Since I'm the allergy, I guess I have to go huh." Wufei nodded, "Yep that's exactly what you are!" Treize giggled, "You're shouting at me, dear boy." 


	12. Tuesday Part Twelve: Playing with Norway

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ Never wash your eyes out with soup students  
  
Cherries  
  
Tuesday Part Twelve: Playing with Norway.  
  
******************************  
  
If it was under better circumstances Wufei would be pretty happy right now. He felt warm water rush over his head and soft, strong hands caress his face, but he's eyes still stung. After another minute under the teacher's sink he pulled his head up. "Did it work at all sir?" Treize nodded. "Yes, there's no sign of any damage to your lovely eyes." Wufei ducked his head and tried hiding another one of his provoked blushes. "Thank you very much, Treize. I mean Mr. Khushrenada sir." Treize sighed and leaned back. "What? Why do you persist on addressing me in such a manner. I have yet a few years in college studies, my parents pay my car insurance. I don't think I'm old to be given the "sir" title quite yet."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yes sir-I mean Treize." The older man chuckled and threw Wufei a towel. "I splashed your hair a bit. How's about let me dry it, hm?" Wufei blushed again and nodded demurely. Treize couldn't help smiling, // "My blushing bride eh? How pretty. And Milli is missing out on this fun."// As if on cue, the tall blonde announced his presence with a stiff 'Achem!'. "Treize darling. What are you up to?" Treize shrugged, "Nothing. Just drying his hair." Milliard nodded, "Of course, that's all you are doing. Why was the door close?" Treize was a little stuck on that one. "Out of habit, my prince."  
  
The last one wasn't really going to work. Milliard smiled, "Interesting. Since we've lived together and back at school, you got me into the habit of leaving a bathroom door open and the bedroom door close." Wufei raised his eyebrows and peeked over the towel that was still draped over his head. "Why leave a bathroom door open? My sister would kill me if I did that!" Treize nervously wrapped the towel tighter around the boy's head, specifically his mouth. "Quiet darling, that's so funny. However, that may be the reason as well for the door of course being closed while I was drying and washing his eyes out and you know since that is . what was I saying?"  
  
Zechs stamped his foot. "That's it! Hand the boy over! I'll drive him home! You can sit on that bed in there and think about what you've done!" Treize smiled initially then tried to pout. "Yes, yes I understand Milli. My deepest, most sincere apologies." Wufei finally removed the towel and looked at Milliard. "So you're driving me home?" Zechs took a deep breath and grabbed Wufei's arm. While leading the boy out of the room and downstairs, he stopped and shouted. "Treize! When I say sit and think about what you did, I do not mean jack off!"  
  
Treize zipped his pants back up. "Damn."  
  
******************************  
  
The car ride was shorter than Wufei expected. The tall blonde was still fuming over his lover's actions. "So, are you going to kill me now?" Milliard laughed out loud and stared at the little boy beside him. "Why on earth would I kill you? Especially after driving you all the way here." Wufei frowned, "I don't think you like me very much." Milliard sigh. "It's not you. Really, it's just Treize can be a little, well- you know." Wufei nodded, "Unfaithful?" Milliard shook his head, "No, never unfaithful. Just. sometimes he's very distracted. He's always kept an eye out for beauty, and of course he thinks your very lovely."  
  
Wufei sighed. "I see. sort of. I have to go up now. Thanks for driving me home. Your meal was delicious." Milliard leaned back with his arms behind his head. "Flattery will get you everywhere little boy. Now go to bed and get a good night's rest. I look forward to seeing you later. Perhaps on Friday?" Wufei nodded, "Yes sir. I was suspended from school this week." Milliard looked surprised. "I hope you're not bragging." The boy shook his no in response. "Good then lad. Go on to bed and I'll see you on Friday."  
  
Stepping out of the car and searching his pockets for his keys, Wufei looked back on his new associate. "So you don't hate me right?" Milliard pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "These are going to kill me before you do little boy. There's nothing to be mad at. Go on before you catch a cold. Winter is trying it's damned hardest to blow off the last few leafs around here. Farvel darling."  
  
Wufei stared after the car had left. "Farvel? What the hell is a Farvel?"  
  
******************************  
  
Sally opened her bedroom door when she heard Wufei finally come in. "That took long enough." Wufei scratched his head and pulled his ponytail loose. "Whatever Sally. I'm going to bed now." Sally sighed, "Right, right. Heero's in there again I think. He left his shoes in the front hallway. Tell him no more sleepovers. You are getting too old for it without actually dating one another." Wufei frowned, "What? Why would you let him stay if we were dating?" Sally sighed, "Because then there might be a reason for you act like there's a stick up your ass. Goodnight baby brother." With that she shut her door a very embarrassed and angry little Chang. "Right, you would say something like that."  
  
******************************  
  
"Treize! I'm back eskling." Milliard opened his bedroom door shook his head. "Why is the dessert I prepared, sitting in a bowl in the middle of my bed eskling." Treize smiled and sat with the chocolate pudding. "I love it when you talk in Norwegian baby. You know how it gets me going." Milliard smiled, "I love when you think there is better things to do with my food than eating." Treize looked at Milliard's legs and thighs with appreciation. "Who said I wasn't going to eat anything?" Milliard laughed and sat beside his best friend. "Dum. De er yndig og dum." Treize pulled the blonde into his lap. "I gather you are calling me dumb at some point, but whatever my little prince."  
  
TBC  
  
On to Wednesday. BTW, Happy Easter or whatever and De er yndig og dum means 'You are cute and dumb.' Or something like that according to Freetranslation.com and eskling means darling in Norwegian. Zechs and Treize will slip in out of Norwegian and German while the Gwing boys slip in out of Japanese and Chinese sometimes. That way, I have a little something extra to do with my time. JA NE. 


	13. Wednesday Part Thirteen: At the Movies,...

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ .  
  
Cherries  
  
Uber goodness! Fifty reviews! I better keep updating this then. Thankies to Madisonne, Chara, Tabiku Tab Iakkin, Annachan, aurora, GoldenRat, Krait212, Lita, Ellie Maxwell, devylzangyl, anna may, Ambrosius, meghan, Dark_Fox, and of course number 50, Death_gott. And definitely to whoever left a kagillion-billion reviews with Reviewer. Thankies. I'm pretty happy right now. No prozac needed or anything. I'm feeding off the love vibes. Death_gott will receive a special prize in the mail via helicopter from our sweepstakes org. dedicated to forcing me update this story. Sponsered in part by the friends in Group Therapy and Aki-chan, whose schizophrenia totally inspires me.  
  
Wednesday Part Thirteen: At the Movies, with candy bars and everything ^_^;;  
  
****************************** "Hello?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing at Wufei's!"  
  
"He's my boyfriend. What do you want?"  
  
"Yeah right. I wanted to know if he was coming to the movies."  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Yeah, since we're grounded and suspended. Why the hell not."  
  
"Okay. I'll drive him over."  
  
"Pick me up too."  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to me."  
  
"It was the other way around Hee-chan. See ya."  
  
"It was not! You loud mouth dork!"  
  
**********************************  
  
"He hung up on me!" Wufei sighed and pulled his pants on. "Duh. I'd hang up on you too. You're becoming intolerable Heero Yuy." Heero pouted. "I can't help it. But I'll try. I should not allow my emotions to make me behave in such a desperate manner. That's why I have to make Duo admit he's wrong. So when we get to his place, you should definitely kiss me or something." Wufei shook his head, "Didn't we already go through with that once! I seem to remember a school suspension resulting from your possessiveness. No way am I doing this Yuy. Go find someone else, you psycho. I mean it!"  
  
Heero sighed and smiled a little. "Mochiron. I rather have you play along willingly, Wufei. Please don't make me act violent." Wufei frowned, "Violent my ass! My sister's in the next room! Besides, I could totally kick your ass! We could have a match anytime! I bet I would win!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Wufei sat beside Heero with his arms cross on the way to pick up Duo. // "Cheating, stupid bastard cheater."// Heero smiled, "You still mad? Cheer up. You saved your book bag from a flight out the window." Wufei wasn't going to dignify that last remark with a sneer, so he stuck his tongue out instead. Heero laughed, "I'll have to remember that. Note to self. To force Wufei into anything, threaten his schoolwork. Check."  
  
The car pulled in front of Duo's home and a happy, bouncy little girl with dark hair came forward instead. It was Duo's little cousin, Nara. "Hey there uncle Heewo. Dewey is still upstairs. He said to tell you to wait until your dickey fell off." Wufei's eyes went wide. The little girl continued, "What's a dickey, when did you buy blue balls uncle Heewo. Can I play with them?"  
  
***********************************  
  
Duo decided it was time to come down. He could see Heero and Wufei downstairs in the car. //"I have every reason to not go down there. He's been a complete jerk to me! Then again I was the one who asked. Fine. I'll go. But we better not take Quatre and Trowa too. I don't want to be the only one without a date. Hilde wouldn't skip for me."// Duo pouted then brightened when he remembered something. "The hell she wouldn't! She's convinced me to skip before! How could I forget! No wait. She doesn't take her cell phone to school. Shit!" The boy looked back towards the car and saw Wufei nearly get out. The two must have been arguing. "I know Fei isn't really into this whole thing. It's got to be a scam. What to do about it though? I know! Wufei! I'll flirt with Wufei! Perfect!"  
  
Halfway out of his room, Duo stopped again. "Flirt with the living pencil? Nah. I rather do his homework than flirt with the Fei-boy. Well, maybe a little teasing, not a full on flirt. Just enough to make Hee-chan know he's wrong." With that out of the way the braided boy knew exactly how to act when he reached the car. Happy, talkative, teasing, and not in any way or fashion was he to behave like a jealous, plastic utensil slinger.  
  
He was almost out of the house when Nara ran up to him. "Uncle Dewey! Uncle Heewo said that if he had any blue balls to play with you wouldn't know anything about them because he left them in Uncle Wuwu's room." Duo couldn't help laughing. // "This kid! Gotta laugh that she calls Wufei, Uncle Wuwu. I definitely got to use that."// The little girl looked puzzled as to why her wonderful, smart, and very, very cool Uncle Dewy was laughing at her. The child sniffled a little, "What's so funny!" Duo slap his head, "Nothing, nothing funny. I was just thinking about something." He bent down kissed the girl on the head. "Check ya out later Nara! I got a date with Uncle Wuwu and Uncle Hee-chan."  
  
Duo ran out to the car and waved happily. Wufei sighed, "I can't believe this. Let me sit in the backseat. He always ride shotgun." Duo was already bounding for the car and heading for the passenger seat. "Yo! Uncle Wuwu! Mind if I sit up here, I'm use to it. Don't worry about me hitting on your guy or anything. I'm totally over him." Wufei eyes widened. "What! Really! That's great!" Duo nodded, "I know. Now move over beautiful."  
  
Heero had died in his seat and revived to hear, '.beautiful.' // "Hold on Yuy,"/ Thought Heero. // "Something is going on here, and I'm going to find out what. I have to keep my emotions under control. I'm under control. Me boss man! Them underlings! Has and always will be that way. geez Duo looks cute. How'd he get beside me?"//  
  
Heero's car, noticeably enough, was not moving. A loud *Achem* from his passengers returned him to the real world. "Huh, or right the movies. Um. what theater again?" Wufei sunk in his seat and strapped on his seatbelt. "The new one downtown, there playing that Jude Law movie. Remember? Even Quatre said, 'Oh cute ass!' That had the both of you laughing for half an hour." Duo scratched his head before he replayed Quatre's oh-so-innocent voice. "Yeah! I remember that was funny. Come on lets go on then."  
  
Just before Heero finally pulled off, Wufei remembered one last detail. "Oh, Quatre and Trowa are going to meet us there."  
  
**********************************  
  
The theater was nearly empty, thanks to it being an early morning and a school day. Quatre and Trowa were there already and now the five boys were ready to buy their tickets and refreshments. "Okay that's five tickets?" Quatre nodded and paid for everyone. Trowa noticed, "That's not necessary, Quatre." The small blonde blushed, "I know, I'm just in an extremely generous mood." Trowa smiled. He leaned down and whispered, "I bet you are. Let's go in there right now and grab a balcony seat."  
  
"Quiet you two, before I have to get a hose." Duo had latched on Wufei the moment they got into the theater. Right now he was hanging on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Hey Wufei? What do you say I buy you popcorn?" Wufei shook his head, "No, I have my own money." Then Heero walked up with a giant bucket of buttered popcorn. "Come on Wufei. Let's go in." Wufei sighed, "Yes, coming."  
  
Duo stood by himself and eyed the candy display. "No date makes me hungry. I want some chocolate." Before he could reach the teller, Wufei grabbed his arm. "Can you hold my seat beside Heero while I go to the bathroom?" Duo nodded, "So long as you promise to come back immediately Uncle Wuwu!"  
  
After rolling his eyes, Wufei watched while his four best friends went inside the movie theater. He couldn't help but smile. // "You guys aren't the only ones who conspire. This will be so easy. Avoid the both of them and they'll be stuck and have make up sooner or later. I've got work to do anyway."//  
  
With that last thought Wufei decided to call a cab. "Hello? Can a cab pick me up from on Mill street. I can't remember the house number, so just drop me off when I see it. Thank you."  
  
TBC  
  
Whew. I'm glad I'm finally out of school and get back to writing this now. I hope I do better than this chapter, I didn't like it very much.. Mmm, maybe. 


	14. Wednesday Part Fourteen: Crash Into Me

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ .  
  
Cherries  
  
A note to any readers looking for a conclusion: there probably won't be one until I find something else to do with my time. I'm going by days and weeks and I really don't want to stop this story until I'm completely sick of this ideal. I'm not yet. I was almost for a second but I actually was having an allergic reaction to my mom's perfume (there's where I got the idea for Wufei's condition ^_^) It's going to keep on going and going and going and going. Until I hate it. When I hate it, it'll be done. That might take some time 'cause this makes me giggle.  
  
Wednesday Part Fourteen: Crash Into Me  
  
******************************  
  
Zechs sighed. Lounging in a comfortable home wearing nothing but a loose silk robe and draping oneself across beautiful furniture would seem like utter heaven to some people. Zechs sighed again and thought it was time for a change of scenery. He decided on seeing from the upside down vantage point of his bed. He would like to have heard a giggle from the doorway, but he heard nothing. The house was really quiet when Treize left for work. He had nothing to do. This of course was entirely his fault.  
  
If he wanted to he could be out working for his guardian. (He never called his adoptive parents mom or dad.) There was something sneaky and non- artistic about the stock market that repelled him though. He could head back to school but after eight years in a little exclusive boarding school outside of London, he determined that he had enough of school. Especially teachers and classmates. There was nothing else to do then. He was stuck in a swarm of gathered talents; a sprouting music career, a hopeless art fixation, and growing appreciation for fine cuisine. Now what?  
  
// "I suppose I can go downstairs and try song writing again. Nah. I want to get out of this house. maybe I should shopping." // He smiled to himself. Shopping went hand in hand with art because if it wasn't done right, it wasn't beautiful. "Alright, I'll go shopping. I'll get dress and go shopping!" The blonde hopped off his bed and headed for his shower. Then the doorbell ranged.  
  
******************************  
  
// "Please don't be mad at me." // Wufei was silently repeating a quiet mantra waiting for someone to open the door. He saw Zechs's car in the driveway and knew Treize was teaching at school. He wasn't sure why he thought this was the right place to be, but he had nothing better to do. // "Besides, if I head back for the movies, I'll ruin anything I started. I hope those two got over themselves and started making out or something. Idiots." //  
  
He shrugged and looked across the street. // "The old woman from last night? Why is she peeking out her window." // He waved to her to make sure she knew she was spotted. The tactless old lady waved back before she caught herself. // "Old hen." // The door finally opened and a very beautiful Zechs Merquise stood there, with his robe open. Wufei blushed and turned away. "Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'll go now, sorry!"  
  
Zechs frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be in school? Oh well, come inside. If you move, that witch will see as much of me as you did. In fact I'm counting on it." The blonde turned around and beckoned Wufei to follow. "Y-yes sir." He looked back towards Mrs. Anderson's house. She was outside and about to come towards him. Zechs called from inside, "You better get in here before she gets you, little boy. I'm all tied up, it's alright now." Wufei rushed in and closed the door. "What's with her anyway?"  
  
The tall blonde was pouring himself a drink. "She despises evil creatures like myself and Treize. Especially since her son has something of a crush on me. He should be home sometime soon, he's in the Navy." He handed Wufei a glass. "Did you want something Wufei?" Wufei shook his head. "I was wondering if I could come and work with you on the music a little. I wrote a new song last night." Zechs stretched out on the couch and crossed his legs, "Okay then. Wait here a moment and don't drink the cognac. It's Treize's. You can have anything else, though."  
  
After pouring the younger man a shot, smiling he stood up and headed upstairs. "I'm going to change. We can talk about the music after we do a bit a shopping." With that he disappeared up the staircase. Wufei quickly swallowed a bit of the liquor. He regretted having done so the moment the taste of it made him cough. "Disgusting. How can people drink this? Ew." Sitting the glass down, he decided to take a good look around the room.  
  
The house looked colder right now. If it had more color, it would look a lot warmer. It even felt cold. // "It didn't feel like this yesterday." // Wufei started walking around the living room. He hadn't a chance to really look at some the things inside of there. But the living room was kind of bare of anything but artwork and furniture. It wasn't like the bedroom he saw upstairs. He remembered catching a glimpse of it while his eyes were swollen and Zechs was dragging him out. There was a canopy bed and the room was painted blue and there were candle stands and roses everywhere.  
  
Children are blessed with curiosity. He decided to get another peek of the bedroom while Zechs was in the shower or bath or wherever.  
  
******************************  
  
The movie wasn't all that. The theater was empty and the only sound other than the movie's dialogue was an occasional moan from the balcony. Heero really wasn't in the mood for this. // "Just where the hell did Wufei go anyway!" // He looked to his side again. The movie was halfway over and Duo hadn't even looked at him. He was unusually quiet and barely touched his popcorn or candy. Then there was the lighting effect. Blue tones on his hair and his big bright eyes kept making Heero turn around to stare at his braided baka.  
  
Heero sighed and sat back. // "Why am I acting so stupid around Duo." // The other boy was still watching the movie, but his eyes were changing. A main character was dying. Technically the character had only spoken a few times but he was married to the lead and that made the whole thing dramatic and sad. Heero frowned, // "Don't cry Duo. It's only a movie." // Duo's eyes were glassy, but he didn't let the tears drop down.  
  
Heero sighed a little, // "Wufei did this on purpose." //  
  
******************************  
  
The classroom was so boring today. Treize found himself staring at the two empty rows. No pranks, no quiet reading, no interesting questions. no one to shamelessly flirt with. Then Relena came into view and she was smirking. // "What in the hell is she so happy about?" // The bell rung and his class cleared out. Relena took her time getting his desk and held out a sheet of paper. Mommy and daddy told me make you got this. It's something about that house you bought with their money."  
  
Treize rolled his eyes, "I'm paying for that house. Zechs and I are paying for it, they have nothing to do with it." Relena shrugged, "Whatever. I'm much to young to have deal with that sort of thing. Daddy says he wants his son to come have dinner on Saturday. I happen to miss my brother. It's about time you let him out of that leash."  
  
There was a good deal of temptation between two. One was tempted to mark F on an otherwise decent essay, and one was tempted to spread gossip among the school faculty. However much they hated one another, it wasn't worth making Zechs mad or upset. Treize sighed and checked his watch. I'll call and tell him about it at lunch. Does that please you princess?" Relena courtly nodded walked away.  
  
Grading papers and making plans was only so much fun. // "I wonder if there's a way to get them back earlier?" // He glanced at his self of student awards. Whenever his favorite students won an award, he asked for them to display them in his room. At the moment there was a rather large trophy weighing it down. // "Quatre's father could try to act with a little more tack when putting his son on a pedestal. wait. of course! Why didn't I think of that before!" //  
  
******************************  
  
What a fun car ride. Wufei had never been in the passenger seat of a race car before, but it really felt that way now. The car sped out of the driveway, down the street, across the highway and all with the top down! // "You'd think he want to avoid the bugs or something." // The boy was quite acquainted with flying insects by now. Why a few even decided to hang on to conversation by hanging on to hair. "Ew. do we still need the top up sir?"  
  
Zechs ran a hand through his hair looked over to the boy. "Yes." Wufei frowned, ".right." Zechs laughed and looked back at the road. "Here we go, top up kid. Don't get pouty. That's totally my job." Wufei sighed, "Right. I'm not exactly sure why I'm going with you. Wouldn't you rather just work on your music?" Wufei was answered after the top descended and a radio was turned up, really, really loud. The driver wasn't in the mood for questions.  
  
Wufei scratched his head, // "Maybe he does hate me." // Up ahead the top of the five level mall came into view. Wufei wasn't sure if it was a good time to ask if he could stop off for some money. // "I still have some cash on me, maybe I could pick something up for Sally and the guys." // Zechs was lightly drumming on his steering wheel. The car was still going very fast. The parking lot was in view. There was a clear space. There was a SUV. There was a crash. 


	15. Wednesday Part Fifteen: It's Fashionable...

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ .  
  
Cherries  
  
^_^ Don't worry, don't worry. Everyone knows the importance of seatbelts. Except maybe Heero.  
  
Wednesday Part Fifteen: It's Fashionable Darling  
  
******************************  
  
"You did what to the car!"  
  
Treize smiled at the passing students with curious faces. He knew better than not to expect something like this to happen. He thought it odd for his cell phone to ring in the middle of lunch. He really should have known better.  
  
"Why on earth were you speeding?"  
  
Milliard pouted on the other line. Wufei was sitting on the curb and watching the car get towed.  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
"I wasn't speeding, I swear!"  
  
"Then how on earth did it happen, Milliard?"  
  
"I was kind of joy riding, but only a little bit. It really isn't my fault! This soccer mom rammed right into me when I was pulling into a space. I swear I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Treize rolled his eyes. "You never do it on purpose."  
  
"Don't sound so irritated, Treize. I'm really, really sorry."  
  
"I hope my insurance doesn't go up. again."  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"You're forgiven. Now what's the other surprise?"  
  
Milliard looked back at his ex-passenger. "Um, the boy is with me. The police asked about his parents. If that Sally girl sues, we're in trouble right?"  
  
Treize dropped the phone into his spaghetti. // "Why on earth would Wufei be out with him? Alone?" //  
  
"Treize? You there?"  
  
The phone was wiped off, "Yes I'm still here. Why is Wufei with you?"  
  
"It's a long story, I have to go now."  
  
******************************  
  
Wufei sighed. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Mr. Merquise sir. How are we getting back? Did you call a cab?" Milliard walked over shook his head, "No, not yet. I was telling Treize about the car trashing. But that's not as important as you are. Are you alright Wufei?" The boy looked up and brushed hair out of his eyes. "I'm still a little bit shaken. That was kind of scary." Milliard sighed and sat down beside the boy. "Really? I thought it was little exciting." He smiled and looked up towards the sun. "Treize is half right. I never mean to get into accidents, but I sort of enjoy them. Despite the cost."  
  
The younger man frowned, "You have issues."  
  
******************************  
  
Trowa brushed off his clothes. He never intended to end up on the floor, but it was too late lay a towel down. "Movie's over. Come and let's catch up to he others." Quatre sat up and straightened his hair. "Okay. um. Do you see my wallet?" Trowa frowned. "What aren't they in your pants pocket." Quatre felt under the seat and pulled his pants up. "Nope. I thought I took it out." Trowa sighed. "Get you pants on. Well check around when the lights come on."  
  
The tall teen leaned over the balcony and shouted. "Heero! Wait up a second, Quatre lost something."  
  
Below the balcony, Duo Maxwell started laughing. "What the condoms? Can't leave without those huh!" Heero punched Duo's shoulder and pointed at the exit. A young couple and two little girls stood switching stares between the balcony and Duo. The braided boy grinned, "Ah, this isn't a movie to bring little kids to. Finding Nemo is next door." The couple nodded dumbly and dragged they're too-interested daughters out.  
  
Duo broke into laughter afterwards. "That's was a good one, huh Hee-chan." Heero temporarily forgot himself and smiled. "That was great. Lets switch the signs or something." Duo snapped, "Cool! I wish I thought of that!" They were almost holding hands before they realized what had just transpired. Heero drew away immediately. Duo sighed.  
  
// "That's it. Heero is my best buddy. This fight thing is getting annoying." // Duo shrugged and threw his arm around the reluctant Heero. "Like I was saying. Lets switch the Disney signs with the R movies and put something in the popcorn. I hope you bought your camera, cause this is going to be funny."  
  
Heero shook his head, "Any idea where Wufei went?" Duo frowned, "Do I have to be blunt? Look man, I'm sorry for being a jerk if you're sorry for being an asshole. Can we forget about the Wufei thing now? I know it wasn't real." Heero smiled and wrapped his right arm around Duo waist. "I'm sorry for being an asshole. The Wufei thing wasn't real. We can forget about it now." Duo grinned, "Great! I'm starving!" The boy leaned in and hugged Heero. "Buy me some candy buddy, pretty please, with you on top." Heero laughed a little, // "Okay that's blunt." //  
  
******************************  
  
Wufei was speechless. The mall was quiet. He'd never seen it on a quiet day. Milliard raised a blonde eyebrow. "Whatever is the matter with you boy?" Wufei followed numbly, "Nothing. It's just so empty. I've never seen it like this." Milliard stretched and looked around. "Well, I do have something of a hunger. Let's go grab something to eat then find a few nice stores. There's no risk of annoying teenagers, so we should be okay." Wufei's face dropped, "I'm a teenager." Milliard sighed, "So, you're not an annoying one. Come on."  
  
There was a little sushi restaurant just opening and the pair went walked in. "I love this place. Lets go sit over there. That's where I always sit." Wufei sat up as second too rudely to see if Milliard could even get his long legs under himself. Surprise, he did. "What are you staring at boy? Your shoes, silly, leave them outside of here over there." Wufei nodded and did as he was told. "Um. When are we leaving?" Milliard sighed, "Preferably after I've had something to eat. Stop asking so many questions. Wufei blushed and turned his attention to the menu. They or ordered and ate and nearly complete silence until it Milliard spontaneity figured out his move.  
  
"Alright, I'm full, I'm mostly happy. Now it's time for some new clothes. I have a suit to pick up from my tailor, too."  
  
Almost an hour of walking around had Wufei's legs hurting. Not to mention he was carrying most everything the older man picked out. At every shop, Milliard saw something he had to have or that would great on Treize or didn't do the boy a bad turn in fashion. "Here we go darling. Ahoy, eskling! It's you! The lines are perfect! You must have a pretty gorgeous body underneath it." He winked and Wufei immediately blushed. "Are we done yet?"  
  
Wufei hadn't worn a sailor school uniform since he was twelve. This wasn't bringing back good memories. "Why do I have to try on clothes? I can't afford this stuff." Milliard smiled, "I'll have to buy then, won't I." He called the owner over. "Put all of this on my tab Charlie." The owner nodded and after Wufei came out he wrapped the new clothes up. "May I ask who this cute little gentleman is with you Milliard?" Milliard winked, "Not if Treize is to keep his job. Chao Charlie."  
  
They finally reached the tailor. "Milliard stretched out and sat a few boxes in Wufei's arms. "Okay then. Let me get through this fitting and we can go call for a cab." An old man came out with a big smile on his face. "My Adonis! You came to pick up your suit already? It's not like you to come so early. You must have skipped a few shops." He was a little Italian man with a short beard and gray fading blue eyes and a cheerful expression.  
  
Milliard shrugged, "I have company today, Fann. This is Wufei Chang. Wufei, this is Fann. The designer who's followed me most of my life." The old man laughed, "Pshaw my little Adonis. I was there to custom design your baby booties and diapers too! I have been there to design your whole life!" The little old man laughed and offered his hand. "Luigi Fann, call me Fann, all my friends do."  
  
Wufei smiled and held out his hand. The man certainly seemed jovial enough. Wufei smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you Fann." Fann shook the boys hand then backed away. "Hmm, I can do something him." Wufei's eyes grew wide. "No way." Fann frowned, "Why not?" Wufei looked down at his feet. Zechs patted the boy on the shoulder. "It's alright, I said I'd pay for anything. If you're going to be my new songwriter then you obviously have to dress the look you have." Fann nodded, "He has a great look, my Adonis. Why maybe he's my new Ganymede?"  
  
Wufei continued the staring contest with his feet. // "What's with all the weird nicknames lately?" //  
  
******************************  
  
TBC  
  
. hm. What would you like to see Wufei dressed up as? Seriously, think of something and pass the note to the front of class. 


	16. Wednesday Part Sixteen: I Don't Want to ...

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ .  
  
Cherries  
  
^_^ Thank you very much Skye and for the cute idea! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. Huh.  
  
Wednesday Part Sixteen: I *Don't* Want to be a Supermodel!  
  
******************************  
  
Evil, horrible, despicable adults! How could they! Wufei turned away from the dressing room mirror. He was not having one of his better weeks. He was locked inside, sort of. // "I can't believe they're doing this to me!" // There was only a curtain separating him from the outside world, but he could see the tapping ends of impatient black shoes. // "Fann! Peacecraft!" // He glared at his only option. "Mr. Peacecraft! I want to go home!"  
  
Milliard stopped tapping. "I smashed the car. Don't you remember? Besides, I bet you'll look so cute in that little outfit." Fann nodded beside him, "Oh I can't wait to see him! You're way too tall for that role, Adonis." Milliard sighed, "I suppose, but maybe I can be Zeus and steal him away."  
  
Wufei stamped his foot, "I heard that! This is not funny! This is not cute! I want to go home!"  
  
Fann tapped on Milliard's shoulder, "Plan B. Go get him." The younger man had a feeling it would result to this. It was all right. He was prepared to deal with the consequences good or bad. Milliard rolled his sleeves and stretched out a little. "Okay. Time me."  
  
Wufei stood pouting in the mirror until he saw the curtain pushed aside. "Mr. Peacecraft! Get out!" Milliard sighed and let the curtain fall down behind him. The space was rather cramp and he was thoroughly frustrated that the boy was still dressed. "What's wrong with you? Here, let me help you." Wufei pulled back, "What are you insane!" Blood was rushing to Wufei's head fast enough for it to blow up.  
  
Milliard leaned back a little. He glanced at the drapery and back at the boy in front of him. "Alright. If you put that on, I'll wear something equally embarrassing, but it would make old Fann happy." Wufei sucked his teeth and turned away. "What do I care? It's no reason to dress up like that." Milliard pouted, "But Fann's condition- opps."  
  
Wufei looked up, "What condition?" Milliard bit his lower lip and turned away. "I can't tell you. It's very personal. He would never forgive me." Wufei scratched the back of his neck. He was starting to feel guilty. "What's wrong? Is he sick or something?" Milliard nodded, "His lungs. He's had cancer for four years. On the outside he's a happy, jolly man, but on the inside, he's dying." The blonde bowed his head and sobbed a little. "He's not a perverted man or anything. It's just sometimes the only way for him to remember his younger days, is for someone to act it out."  
  
Wufei looked at the white linen. "When the hell was he Egyptian? I'm not wearing makeup!" Milliard nodded, "I understand. I'll just go tell him he can't relive that vacation to Egypt with David- opps." Wufei raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And who's David?" Milliard shook his head and sighed, "Old Davy. He was Fann's companion. He died about a year ago."  
  
Wufei frowned. Besides being very close to the one of the most beautiful human beings he had ever seen, he could be the factor that would or would not let Fann die with happy memories. // "Wherever this sensitive side came from, I want it to go back! I feel miserable," // the boy lifted the thin garment. "Alright. I'll wear it."  
  
Milliard walked out and shook Fann's hand. "I'll give him a moment to change on his own. Then I'm going back in there." Fann frowned, "Treize is a really bad influence on you."  
  
******************************  
  
Two movies later, labels were exchanged and families were angry. Could it get any better? Duo and Heero stood at a pinball machine in the lobby of the movie theater and watched the spectacle. So far two families left, four asked for refunds, and one single dad punched the manger. Duo laughed and leaned on the machine while Heero played it.  
  
The braided boy sipped soda through a straw then giggled. "That was some of my best work." Heero shook his head, "The taxi scam was better." Duo looked blankly at his friend. "What taxi scam? I don't remember that one?" Heero took the soda and sipped out of it. "I hate cherry." He handed it back to Duo and resumed his game. "The taxi scam was back when we were kids. Remember, we snuck into a taxi and cried like hell when someone got in."  
  
Duo snapped his fingers as the memory resurfaced, "I remember! The cab driver thought our parents forgot us and would drive around for half an hour while we gave him directions like 'I live in a blue house and it has a green tree!' Man those were the good days." Heero nodded. "Now that was funny."  
  
Quatre and Trowa came out of the bathroom and signaled for their comrades. Quatre whispered, "That's enough trouble. Lets get out of here. Wufei is not in the bathroom. I think he ditched us." Heero wrapped an arm around Duo's neck. "I know he ditched us. It's all right. We can go on back to your place without him. He probably went to a library or something." Trowa shook his head, "No. It's closed for repairs this week." Quatre blushed, "Well, lets get going. You don't have to come over today Heero."  
  
Duo frowned, "What? So you two can fuck around in that big apartment without us! I don't think so." Quatre pouted, "Language Duo. That's not what I meant. I just thought you two wanted some time alone." The blonde boy looked down at the ground. "Are we being obvious?"  
  
Heero was walking back to the car. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "So obvious."  
  
******************************  
  
Fann sighed. Treize really was a bad influence.  
  
The small yelps of embarrassment and occasional protruding limp, was earning his quite shop a few odd stares. He decided to direct a customer inside. "Good day Mr. Tran," greeted Fann. The man frowned, "What's going on there?" Fann visibly paled, "A fitting for a new and difficult customer. Something of a diva, I'm afraid." He led the customer further back and away from the shaky dressing stall.  
  
Inside, Milliard was more than a little fed up. "Look here, you'll put this on properly or else!" Wufei snatched away and bumped in the wall. "How dare you threaten me!" Milliard pulled the boy closer and held his shoulders. "Because. I'm taller." Wufei frowned and shook his head. "You can't just make me change!" Milliard sighed. "I didn't want to do this. Keep in mind, it's all your fault."  
  
Wufei didn't have time to consider the last part. He couldn't make out how fast Milliard's hand moved across his shirt and unbuttoned him. "Hey! But- " Milliard turned him around and pushed the boy against the wall. "No buts mister." He pulled the shirt off and stood back. "My aren't you well put together." Wufei blushed and ducked his head down. "Shut up!"  
  
// "I don't believe it! I'm being completely violated by my teacher's boyfriend! What did I do?" // Milliard's larger hands were back on him again. They certainly felt like they belonged to a pianist. His fingers were soft and his trimmed nails lightly scraped across Wufei's hips. This all made the boy tremble. Milliard sighed, "Well come on. Or do I have to do away with your pants myself?" Wufei shook his head, "No! I can do that myself."  
  
Milliard withdrew his hands. "Well." The boy's blush went to his forehead and ears. "Well, I rather do this part in private please." Milliard sighed, "You have one minute. If you're not done by then, I'm coming back."  
  
******************************  
  
Treize frowned at his watch. It was almost three o'clock and no one came to pick him up. Then he remembered why. He frowned and called for a cab. "I better go pick up that suit from Fann. Milliard probably never got to it. He could see Relena's squadron of followers heading towards the girl's car. "Maybe-" He quickly changed his chain of thought. There was no way he was going to hop into a car with Relena Peacecraft. He would rather wait for the cab. Then again, she was the annoying messenger who gave him his first bit of bad news for the day. Of course he could.  
  
Treize calmly walked over the large car. "Good afternoon, Ms. Peacecraft." As soon he had spoken, the squadron of girls went into mild shook. Relena frowned at their drooling faces and looked up Treize. "Good afternoon, Treize." One of the girls gave Relena a questioning look. "Why did you call Mr. Khushrenada by his first name?" Relena sighed, "We're practically related." Treize waved the comment aside. "I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. Your dear brother wrecked my car, again."  
  
Relena blinked, "Again? That's the fifth one." Treize nodded, "It would same my cars are allergic to his driving style." Relena smiled slightly, "If it weren't for someone teaching him to be fast paced, he wouldn't go about speeding." Treize smiled back at the girl and retorted, "If it weren't for someone scaring him off, he wouldn't go runaway period." Relena frowned. "And you want me to give you a ride home. It's completely opposite the direction I'm going."  
  
Treize smiled and made the girls behind Relena swoon, // "Works like a charm." // He turned his attention back to his angry almost-sister-in-law. "I need to get out to the mall. It's close enough to your home. You practically live there anyway, it's in your blood." Relena rolled her eyes in a un-lady like fashion. "Fine. Get in."  
  
******************************  
  
Time was up. Wufei finally stepped out of the dressing room. His long black hair was loose his almond eyes were decorated with black eyeliner. The overall look of the draping tunic clasped at one shoulder with a loose silk rope at the waist was, to say the least, breathtaking. The boy's little un-callus feet were in small sandals and there was gold circlet around the top of his silky head. The adorable pout adorning his face wasn't bad either.  
  
Milliard smiled and clasped his hands together, "Now that's a work of art!" He walked over and patted the younger man on the shoulder, "You're very lovely, Wufei." The boy blushed as Milliard did the unthinkable and actually kissed him, lightly on the cheek. The boy started to reply, but words failed him and he simply looked away.  
  
Milliard took Wufei's chin between his fingers. "Don't be shy. You're really very lovely. No wonder Treize likes you so much. I might be developing a little crush myself. You're very, very, beautiful." Wufei bit swallowed. He was looking into Milliard's eyes and he couldn't look away. // "Oh god. Oh boy. Please don't let him kiss me again. Oh boy." //  
  
If the boy was wishing for a distraction, he had finally earned one. Milliard looked away briefly and spoke to Fann. "What do you think Fann? Fann?"  
  
The old man was lying on the floor unconscious and unmoving. Milliard's eyes widened, "Oh god! Call a hospital!"  
  
****************************** TBC  
  
Hm, where are we going now? 


	17. Wednesday Part Seventeen: Only Fainted

Wilde's Requiem  
  
Gwing AU: ^^ .  
  
Cherries  
  
Why you dirty, dirty perverts! Looking at little Fei-Fei like that! You're making my snake Fei angry and when's angry he hisses at the monitor. You hear that right? He's doing it as loud as he can! He's so angry that you're ogling his namesake--- opps! Fei turned on me! OUCH!  
  
Wednesday Part Seventeen: Only Fainted  
  
******************************  
  
"Oh dear god!" Zechs leaned over and sat Fann up. Why on earth had the old man fainted so suddenly? He looked back up to the boy they had tricked into a rather revealing garment. ".Oh. That explains it." Wufei frowned and knelt down beside Fann. "What explains it? Is he okay? Did he have a heart attack or something?" Zechs shook his head and smiled, "Not exactly." Old Fann was coming back around.  
  
Wufei pouted, "Mr. Fann, sir? Are you okay? I hope it isn't serious, you really scared me falling down like that." Fann watched the boy's big doe eyes brim with tears from worry and/or guilt. It was gorgeous. He would have to keep up some kind of performance. "Oh, my back. I've fallen right on my spine! I was injured during the war you know." Wufei's concern grew, "Really? I'm so sorry, Mr. Fann. What can I do to help you?"  
  
Zechs blushed. He had a pretty good idea of what the silly old man would recommend. Fann sat up shaking and tried to point to his back. "Well could you rub it gently enough to get the knot out? That would be a great help, Ganymede." Wufei raised an eyebrow and looked at Zechs for an answer. The blonde merely shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Okay. I'll rub your back a little bit Mr. Fann." He positioned himself behind the older man and ignored the snickering he heard from the corner. // "Zechs is so inappropriate! The man just fainted and he's not doing anything! He could at least find an ice bag or something. That snicker, it's just like when my eyes were puffy." // The boy pouted and proceeded to rub the back of the man cooing in front of him.  
  
Anyone would feel uncomfortable in such a situation. And Wufei did.  
  
******************************  
  
"Thank you very much for the ride Relena, I'm just going to run in and find your brother. I'll tell him about your parents dinner." Relena narrowed her eyes. "Whatever, Treize. Just get out of my car." Treize smiled and waved goodbye. "Goodbye ladies."  
  
As expected, several girls hung their heads out the windows while Relena drove away. The teacher shook his head. "Silly little things. Now I have to find Zechs and see that he gets home." Treize stopped remembering something very vital. "And perhaps I have to call the boy's sister to pick him up. Damn."  
  
The mall was crowding with students just out of school. Treize, like Zechs, was use to coming early in the day when the children were gone. He accidentally bumped into a small toddler eating ice cream with big eyes. "Oh excuse me, young lady. Did I knock over your little cone?" He knelt down and tried to clean the girl's sticky hand and her shirt. "Where's your mother, dear?" The girl pulled away and pouted. "She's not here, my Dewey bought me today." She pointed behind her towards the ice cream shop.  
  
Treize tried to conceal his smile. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were quietly sharing a cone. Duo licked one side while Heero held the cone and licked the other side, occasionally the corner of Duo's lips. Treize sighed, "That's so cute." He took the girl's hand and walked her over to his two students. "Achem, Mr. Yuy. Mr. Maxwell. I believe she belongs to one of you."  
  
Duo looked up and quickly blushed. He grabbed his little cousin's hand. "Nara! I told you not to run off, I'm sure." Heero rolled his eyes and continued to lick the ice cream. The little girl pouted, "But you said 'get lost, I'm trying to get'-" She couldn't continue the sentence while Duo covered her mouth with his hand. "Where's your ice cream? You're all sticky too!"  
  
Nara pouted and pointed at her fallen ice cream cone. "It fell down. Can I have some of the ice cream you and Uncle Heewo are eating?" Duo shook his head walked over to the counter. "Another vanilla ice cream cone please, and a bunch of napkins." He signaled for Nara to hand her the cone, "Man, how about I buy you another one to keep quiet." The girl nodded and ran up to the counter.  
  
Treize couldn't keep his smile hidden anymore. In fact he laughed, "I see you're enjoying your suspension for now, Mr. Maxwell." He looked over at the uninterested Heero Yuy. "I see you made up with Mr. Yuy as well." Heero licked his lower lip, "I had to dump Wufei. He wasn't very faithful, you know." He continued licking his ice cream while Treize's face slowly turned red.  
  
Treize backed away, "I have something important to see to. I'll see you boys Friday." Duo's head snapped up. "What! We were suspended, there's no Friday! Friday. Fun. Day." Treize shook his head, "Mr. Winner's father had something to say about this whole suspension thing and had a long talk with Principal Noventa. All of you are to report to school Friday. Someone was supposed to call your homes."  
  
Duo pouted, "What? No beach then? Damn it."  
  
******************************  
  
If Zechs had nickel for every time he had seen Fann faint on purpose, he. well he would have a dollar. Well now he would have a dollar and five cents. He couldn't help but snicker from the front of the store while watching poor Wufei be manipulated. Fann was lying on his stomach and letting the boy rub his bare back from neck- to bottom. Wufei's blush was passed his cheeks, ears and working it's way to his neck.  
  
Zechs erupted suddenly from laughter. "You poor thing! You don't have to do that. Come here, leave that old pervert alone. He's conning you." Wufei frowned, "You're kidding right?" Zechs solemnly shook his head. Fann turned and smiled sheepishly. "Just a spot of fun, eh, little one?"  
  
If Zechs had nickel for every time he had seen Fann get pummeled by a teenager, he would have five cents. "Wufei! Please, he's elderly! Almost- " He tried to drag the boy off of Fann's bruised and oddly twisted body. "My, you have a decent right hook by the looks of it."  
  
Wufei huffed and turned away. Fann stood up and rubbed his jaw. "He has a damn good hook, by the feel of it!" Zechs laughed at the old man's plight. "No one told you to pull that on him. He could sue you for that. I'm sure his sister could lay a few good punches too." Zechs was still holding Wufei back with a considerable amount of force. He didn't expect the younger man to be so strong.  
  
Wufei finally calmed. "Don't ever do that again you old pedophile!"  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind Wufei said, "Isn't everybody?"  
  
Wufei turned around and faced his teacher. "Treize! What are you doing here?" Treize frowned at the boy. "I'm taking you and Zechs home of course. I can't believe you spent the entire day at the mall. Oh and you're suppose to go to school on Friday."  
  
Zechs smiled and went over to his lover. "Then can he stay with us tonight, darling? We didn't get any work done, but I was inspired to do something." Treize kissed Zechs, abandoning the onlookers, Wufei and Fann. He pulled away from the tall blonde and frowned, "I believe you owe me an apology for my car first. I loved that car."  
  
Zechs pouted and laid his head on Treize's shoulder, "Don't you love me more that some silly piece of iron?" Treize was quiet and jokingly answered, "Yes, sometimes." He kissed Zechs again before he moved past the blonde and towards his young student. Wufei wasn't wearing much.  
  
"Is that the new fashion and are you wearing it from now on?" Treize said as he carefully looked into Wufei's eyes. The boy blushed and ran back into the dressing room. From inside he called out, "I was forced into it! That old guy's a pervert!" The boy couldn't believe the very teacher he was enamored with was outside and had admired his figure before saying anything.  
  
Outside, Treize glared at Fann. "What did I tell you about minors, Uncle Fann?" The old man stretched a little, "Something like never without your presence or permission or something." Zechs chuckled lightly, "I believe he said never Fann." Treize turned back to Zechs. "And I see you didn't help things any."  
  
Zechs swallowed lightly smiled, "Well I did get the boy to change. Maybe it's okay if you keep staring at him. I've already seen more." He playfully stuck his pink tongue out and headed towards the door. "I'll get my all my new toys and call a cab, darling. You can bring that little beauty when he's finish."  
  
With that Zechs walked out smoothly carrying the heavy burdens Wufei had to endure earlier. Treize held his breath. "Kills my car, kidnaps my student and accuses me of debauchery every time I look at another man. Yep, I love him."  
  
******************* TBC  
  
Sorry it's so short but I'm being pressed by homework- -;; 


End file.
